Longing
by Emerald Dreams
Summary: A certain kitsune realizes with a burst of clarity that he wishes to be more than best friends with Keiko Yukimura. How will she react to the news? Will she return his affections... or... has she always loved him?
1. A Fond Memory

A/N: This chapter will serve as a good opening for my story, "Longing". Hate it or love it (hey, just like the song by 50 Cent) I would _really_ appreciate a review. If I get enough reviews to know people actually like it, I'll make another chapter, where Keiko and Kurama will be older, more mature. Plus, I'll get to develop their relationship a lot more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own Kurama-kun or Keiko-chan… life just isn't fair…

**Longing**

**Chapter 1: A Fond Memory**

The sky was a dull grayish color, as droplets of rain fell in a steady rhythm, giving the impression of an ominous nightfall. A roar of thunder sounded in the distance, as lightning streaked across the dark, evening sky. Despite the weather conditions voices drifted through the air.

"Kurama-kun how much farther?" cried a younger, smaller Keiko of eleven. She was very much frightened. She hated thunder, it always made her jump. Her heart was pounding, she was getting tired. Any second longer and she felt her legs would give out from beneath her.

Not to mention the fact that her clothes were all clingy, her brown hair was dripping wet, and she was shivering cold.

His grip on her smaller hand tightened, as he spared his best friend an apologetic glance.

"Only a little farther. We're almost there," he said reassuringly. They were running to his house in order escape from the pouring rain. It was the closest, so it was obviously the more logical choice.

Suddenly, a cry of dismay fell from Keiko's lips as she lost her footing. A cold splash assaulted her face and arms with their icy touch, soaking into her school uniform, as she fell back into a large puddle. Somehow Kurama had managed not to get dragged down along with her.

The thirteen-year old spun around, alarm shining in his emerald orbs.

"Are you alright Keiko?" She nodded.

"I'm okay but my butt's all wet," she made a disgusted face, "and I'm all muddy!" The vibrant brunette pouted.

The red head chuckled. Keiko glared up at him. She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, how rude of him to laugh at her! She decided to avoid his gaze altogether, instead settling for staring at the ground. '_The nerve of him_,' she thought to herself, inwardly fuming.

To Kurama, in that moment, the image she presented could only be described in one word.

Cute.

Mentally shaking his head, he laughed good naturedly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but you have to admit it is amusing to say the least," he said in a playful tone of voice.

Keiko looked up, meeting Kurama's deep green eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. She blushed, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink, overwhelmed by the physical proximity.

He held out a hand to help her up, which she gladly, but nonetheless shyly accepted. Taking her hand in his own, he helped the brown-haired girl up to her feet.

"Thanks…" she whispered softly.

"It was no problem at all. Now I do think we should hurry. If we stay out any longer you'll catch a cold, and we certainly don't want that." Without another word they began to run again, their pace quicker than before, both eager to find shelter from the pouring rain…

The Minamino household never failed to amaze her. It was very quaint and it had a nice family feel to it.

"I'm glad you're mom let me spend the night," confessed a grateful Keiko. She plopped down on the couch next to Kurama, whom also donned a look of relief and calm. Sighing, she allowed her body to sink back into the soft cushions.

"Indeed. The weather outside is very gloomy."

"So whatcha wanna do?" asked Keiko lazily, as she cuddled a pillow to her chest, resting her chin on it. A look of contemplation filled the young kitsune's features.

"Hmm… we can watch a movie I suppose, you can choose." Keiko's face took on a thoughtful look for a moment.

"How about…"

_Ring!_

Kurama speedily leaned over, grabbing for the phone on the wooden coffee table in front of him. Keiko cocked her head to the side as she scooted over closer to the red-head, curiosity flickering in her gaze.

Keiko rested her chin innocently on the kitsune's shoulder wanting to hear the conversation; he couldn't help it, he was momentarily distracted by the action, but nonetheless regained his composure. He lightly coughed.

"Hello?" A voice didn't answer; instead on the other end of the line he could hear deep, breathing. His voice was more insistent this time.

"Hello?" Keiko sucked in a deep breath, whoever it was; they were really starting to freak her out. Kurama sighed in a bored manner, his green gaze all knowing.

"_Seven days_…" rasped a voice on the other end. "_Seven days till_…" Kurama interrupted the mysterious voice.

"Really Yusuke, I thought you would've come up with a better joke by now." The voice on the other end, now identified as Yusuke Urameshi cursed under his breath.

"Man how'd you know it was me?"

Keiko blinked. It was Yusuke?

Kurama ran a hand through his hair tiredly. The younger boy, whom was also his best friend, always played the same joke.

'We should've never watched that movie…' Ever since they all had watched The Ring, Yusuke almost always prank called his house reciting the same lines in a hoarse voice: Seven days till you die… It was really starting to annoy him.

"I caught on the first time, why do you think the eighth time would be any different?"

"Yeah I guess you're right… but hey, is Keiko there?" Yusuke inquired, almost with what seemed to be hope in his voice. Kurama looked at the brown haired girl, who shook her head. She mouthed the words "Say no."

He gave her a curious glance, but nonetheless complied with her request.

"No. Keiko for a matter of fact just got picked up by her mother. You barely just missed her." Yusuke sighed on the other end.

"Man… I really wanted to talk to her…"

"About what?" Only silence greeted him on the other end. Then, Yusuke answered, almost in a breathless rush.

"Well IwantedtoseeifshewasbusySaturday!" Kurama raised an eyebrow at Keiko, who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Please, repeat that for me."

"I… uh…um wanted… to see if she was busy Saturday."

'What…' Keiko's face took on a look of confusion.

"Oh… hey you're my best friend right? Do ya think you could set me up with her?" Kurama spared Keiko another glance, an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes as he gazed at her, before quickly looking away. She blinked uncertainly, searching his features that had been looking back at her only a moment before.

"Yusuke… I'm really sorry but I must go now. My mother said I have to get off the phone." Yusuke sounded like he was about to protest but the red head hung up before he got a chance to say anything.

_Click._

Keiko seemed speechless. Yusuke liked her?

Meanwhile…. unknown to her Kurama began to face an inner conflict as he looked at her. Had he just… Did he really just get jealous at the thought of Yusuke dating Keiko?

The brunette sat back up.

"Kurama?" Her soft, melodic voice broke his reverie, and once again he turned green orbs upon the young girl sitting next to him.

"Are you alright?" He nodded.

She sighed softly.

"So what was that all about?" she asked gently.

"It would appear Yusuke likes you," Kurama stated matter of factly. Keiko's cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Oh…" The room remained silent… before Keiko spoke again.

"Kurama, what about the three musketeers? How will Yusuke liking me… um as more than a friend… affect our friendship overall?" her eyes sought out his. Kurama shook his head.

"Don't worry about it now… let's just have fun alright?"

"Okay…but even if Yusuke won't still be friends with us… you'll still be my best friend right?"

"Of course… we'll be friends forever…" he whispered to her softly. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up with happiness, and she nodded. Tears almost forming on her brown orbs at the words.

"Forever?"

"Forever," he promised to her, a smile on his own face. Seemingly satisfied with his words, Keiko opened her arms wide… and embraced him. He wasted no time in returning her hug, reveling in the warmth of her body and the perfect fit she made in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

In the darkness of the room eyes flashed molten gold that smoldered with possessiveness… before melting away into emerald green. The young girl remained oblivious, as she hugged him tighter.

Both understood that whatever time they could spend together as such they would cherish it. It was then Kurama realized, as they told each other of their hopes and dreams like always, he realized this friendship wasn't enough for him.

And this feeling stayed with him for a long time… this sudden growing of longing whenever he looked at her.


	2. An Ushered Goodbye

A/N: I just read over my first chapter for "Longing"… and I was like "Oh my gosh… everything seems so rushed!"  Oh well… anyway thank you guys soo much for reviewing, your reviews touched my heart and really lit up my day! Unlike you other lazy peoples (Grrr!), oh well it's not like I can put a gun to your head and force you to review… or can I? Hmm….

Lol, just kidding! Anyways… in this chappie Keiko's 14, and Kurama-kun's 16. Their relationship gets developed more in this chapter… when a certain someone (cough, Keiko, cough) starts to realize she likes a certain kitsune as more than a friend. As an explanation for everyone, Keiko calls him Kurama only because it's a nick name… she doesn't have a clue about his past… or Youko Kurama. Sorry if anyone was confused.

Oh, yeah I tried to add some humor into this chappie… (snickers) you'll see what I mean…

Warning: The plot starts to unfold as well, so there will be some angst in this chappie.

Enjoy!

………………………...

**Longing**

**Chapter 2: An Ushered Goodbye**

The clouds rolled through the clear, blue sky lazily, and a soft breeze sent the blades of grass and flowers dancing to soothing winds. The birds chirped and sung their tunes, as the sun shined brilliantly, showering the world with warm, golden rays of sunlight.

'_If only I was out there…' _Keiko thought wistfully, as sienna hued orbs glanced longingly out the open window, taking in the beautiful scenery just barely a breath away… the only thing that separated her from the outside, a mere wall.

However, a low, baritone voice soon pierced the air, the only sound in the small confined space, other than the clicking of pens and pencils, and the hushed whispers of her peers.

Keiko sighed softly, and reluctantly turned away from the window, returning her attention to her sensei, who had his back to her and was writing algebraic equations on the chalkboard. The brunette merely sat at her assigned seat with her head in her hands, slightly leaning forward.

'_5x + (2m+3) – 8x 6x-3…' _She didn't feel like writing it down… besides there was only five minutes left. Her eyes anxiously flickered to the clock that hung above the teacher's desk… Tick, tock tick, tock…

'_Make that four minutes…' _Her mind began to wander off again…

Today, like always, she would be meeting Kurama-kun at the school gates, and together they would walk home… But before they would part, almost like an everyday ritual, Kurama would hug her, before bidding her goodbye.

His embraces… she blushed at the very thought. She couldn't help the heat from reaching her cheeks whenever he did so. After all, she'd never been held by a boy before. His strong arms would always wrap around her much smaller form in such a way that she couldn't help but think whenever he held her like that… it felt right.

'_Bad, Keiko! Bad!_' She chided herself. Kurama was her friend! She couldn't think of him like that! And he was sort of like a brother...right? Wrong. Even Keiko had to admit, she never felt sisterly towards him. They had always been more or less, friends. Yup, just friends. Besides…

'_Kurama's almost grown up…' _Keiko mused, and into a fine man at that. Perhaps it was because she saw him everyday that she didn't notice the subtle differences…but now in the most unlikely of places, the young girl could truly see, he turned from the cute, playful boy to the gentlemanly, handsome teenager.

Yes, she couldn't ignore it…Kurama was a very attractive guy. _He will make some girl the luckiest person on earth one day… _Keiko thought to herself. It was strange, but at the moment, she felt a slight pain jab at her chest at the thought.

'_With a snap of a finger… he could have any girl he wanted…'_ Keiko pressed a hand to her cheek. But still, even if he got married… he would _always_ be her best friend. Forever. He'd made that promise to her three years ago on a rainy night… and she would always hold that fond memory close to her heart. Most of all… she would never forget his promise.

And to seal that pledge… they had embraced, since that day Keiko couldn't help but feel their friendship had grown even stronger…

Her eyes took on a faraway look, as she stared out into space, reminiscing about the past…

Meanwhile…

The man standing at the front of the classroom looked over his class with piercing cobalt eyes. Most of the students either cowered in fear or avoided his gaze altogether, and instead settled for looking pitifully at the floor. He gripped the ruler in his hand tighter, before his eyes flickered over to Keiko Yukimura.

Normally, the girl was focused and almost always raised her hand to answer his questions… but not today. He smirked. She was the only student who had never suffered his wrath, because he could never catch her doing anything wrong, enough to be reprimanded anyway.

Finally, he'd caught her on an off moment; he'd be able to end the day on a happy note! His eyes gleamed, as he moved in on his unsuspecting prey

…………………………...

Keiko almost laughed. One of the funniest memories she held dear from her childhood was when Kurama and herself had been trying to bake cookies. They'd gotten flour all over her kitchen, when the petite girl had attempted to pull the bag of flour from the top shelf. She hadn't known it had been open… and then it had fallen and she'd been covered from head to toe with the white powder… the look on Kurama's face had been absolutely priceless…

"Keiko Yukimura!" her sensei sternly voiced, curtly approaching her. She was instantly snapped from her reverie. "What are the page numbers you are to study for homework tonight?" Keiko blinked.

"Eh?" She mentally berated herself for her ever intelligent response. Her blush darkened with embarrassment, as she felt the unforgiving eyes of her classmates burning into the back of her head. Silently, she wished fro the ground to open up and swallow her completely.

"I… um… uh…" she stammered over her words then took a deep breath. "Gomen ne I um wasn't quite paying attention."

Keiko nearly jumped out of her skin, as her sensei cracked the long, ruler against the side of her desk. His eyes peered into hers.

"I'm disappointed in you Keiko, you're my model student!" the teacher's voice thundered. The brunette sunk even lower in her seat.

"This better not happen again young lady, or I'll contact your parents! You must be at task at all times! You'd better not disrespect me again or I'll---" her sensei's voice was cut off by the ringing of the belle, signaling the end of the day.

Keiko inwardly cheered, and before the teacher could finish the rest of his sentence, she was already out the door.

………………………...

Kurama stood outside of Kawai High, waiting patiently at the school gates, just like always. Waiting for whom? Why his lovely, brown-haired friend, Keiko of course!

His crimson locks seemed to shimmer from the bright rays, as his transfixed emerald orbs looked on in contemplation. His hands were tucked into his pockets, hair swaying in the breeze. However, his eyes flickered with an inner conflict, as he spoke with the Youko inside of him.

_Are you really going to go through with this? I mean are you really willing to leave her alone in this world?_

'I'm afraid I must. I'm bound as a son to do this. She's already done so much for me, and I feel it's time to return the favor. This will be the last time…'

_Keiko will be hurt in the end_… warned Youko.

'It cannot be helped.'

_How do you manage to act so calm, when this'll be the last time you see her?_

'Youko… I love Keiko dearly… but if I could tell her… I'm sure she would understand.'

_Don't be so crude… Shuichi she would never allow you to do it. She would pound you to a bloody pulp for even thinking about it… although I don't like pain… perhaps it would be necessary in order to knock some sense back into your head._

'Perhaps she would attempt to stop me… all the more reason not to tell her.'

_How are you going to be able to look at yourself…especially after this?_

There was silence on Shuichi's end… until…

'I would never be able to forgive myself … for causing her pain…but I'm bound by my blood.'

"Kurama!" The kitsune was snapped out of his dark thoughts by a familiar, melodic voice, coming from the direction of the school. Slowly, he turned around, and he spied Keiko running toward him. She smiled at him brightly, before she rushed forward in her excitement at seeing her best friend.

"Hey, Kurama have any plans this afternoon?" Kurama approached at a slow and casual gait.

"I have something to do later, but I'm going to visit my mother in a bit."

"Oh…" Keiko's eyes lost their mirth, and the kitsune couldn't help but notice a tinge of disappointment in her voice. Her eyes dropped to the ground, before darting back up to him.

After a while…

"Can I come with you… to the hospital that is? I'm sorry if I'm intruding! Do you want some time alone with her? If you don't want any company I'll understand! It's just I haven't seen your mother in a long time…but---" Keiko stopped abruptly, when the red head pressed a finger against her lips, shushing her.

"Keiko… you do not need to justify your intentions for visiting my mother… of course you can come." A small smile tipped his lips when he realized the smile on hers had returned as well. Her eyes lit up. Keiko nodded happily.

"Shall we go then?"

………………………...

Keiko remained silent as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom, remaining contemplative.

Shiori had looked so peaceful… but Keiko knew deep in her heart that the woman had been in pain. She had tried to act happy despite the situation, smiling the entire time they'd been there… from the time they had entered and until they'd left.

But… Keiko had caught the grief and grimace of pain that had broken out on her face before she had closed the door. Perhaps it was her way of trying to act strong for Kurama. It had been heart wrenching… especially when she'd heard the doctors in the hallway.

Memory Sequence

"_Kurama-kun I'm going to the bathroom," Keiko whispered quietly. The lithe, brunette slipped out of the room quietly, as she watched him huddled by his mother's bed side, holding her hands in his. Slowly, she pressed her back against the closed door, sighing softly._

_She couldn't stand seeing him like this… in so much pain…he was usually so strong, it was a depressing sight to see him so melancholy._

'_Kurama-kun…I'm so sorry for being so selfish, the nerve of me…I shouldn't have even gotten a little sad when he said he was too busy. That was rude… so rude of me to disregard his feelings… ' She was broken out of her musings by the sound of voices…_

'_That sounds like Dr.Yamazaki…isn't that Shiori's doctor?' She stood up straight, listening to his deep voice drift through the air._

"_I really wouldn't be surprised if she died sometime this week. The way she keeps going in and out of the critical stage…it makes me wonder how much time she has left."_

_Her eyes widened. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine at his words. Were they talking about…Shiori? No, he had plenty other patients…maybe they were talking about someone else… She pressed a hand against her chest, feeling sorrow and dread pulse through her at his next words. _

"_Shiori Minamino…doesn't she have a son?"_

"_Yes," replied another voice, "he's that red-haired young man that's in there right now. Who do you suppose that young woman in there with him is?"_

'_Are they talking about me?' Keiko thought. The voices sounded like they were coming from the end of the hallway… _

_Slowly, she crept down the deserted corridor, wanting to locate where the doctors were. The deeper she went, the louder they got. When she got to the end of the long hall, her brown eyes flickered to a partially opened white door. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath…and slowly poked her head around the portentous entrance._

_What greeted her sight, were two tall doctors standing with their back towards her. One was whom she'd presumed, Dr.Yamazaki...but she wasn't sure about who the other man was. _

_Keiko remained quiet as she listened._

"_I feel sorry for the lad, but everyone knows she doesn't stand a chance." Dr.Yamazaki pushed his glasses up and sighed. The other doctor nodded._

"_I know… I just wish I could do something for her…"_

"_It cannot be helped." He patted the other doctor on the shoulder lightly._

"_Don't blame yourself…you've done all you can." _

End of Memory Sequence

Keiko's eyes fluttered closed, as she lay on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. She yawned tiredly.

"I don't want to go to sleep…" She rubbed her eyes. Her bed shifted when her red headed friend sat down next to her. He chuckled gently.

"I'll stay with you… until you fall asleep."

"Promise?"

"Of course…as long as you get some needed rest." She pouted.

"Are you trying to bribe me Shuichi Minamino?" she said softly, with a hint of playfulness in her voice. He smiled down at her.

"Hai, I'm afraid you caught me. But, I still think you should go to sleep." Her eyes opened briefly, meeting his. She felt she could drown in those emerald pools forever; they were so captivating and beautiful… lined with a deep forest green.

His hand sought out hers, as he lowered his head, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Her cheeks flushed.

"Alright," she whispered softly, giving into him. Kurama knew best, she decided.

Long lashes fluttered delicately, as chocolate brown orbs closed little by little. For some reason, she wanted to stay awake as long as she could… with Kurama. Even though he'd promised to stay with her until she fell asleep, she just didn't want him to leave. With him… she felt safe and warm…and protected. She didn't know what she would do if he ever left her.

'_That's right he told me after mother died…that he would always be there for me… and that he would protect me always…'_

Drowsiness overtook her… and soon enough the young girl entered the world of dreams…dreaming about beautiful emerald eyes and warm protective arms…

………………………...

The kitsune cocked his head to the side as he watched her sleep. She looked beautiful…With each whispery breath she took, her chest rose and fell gently. He looked down at her serene face; her eyelids closed concealing brown eyes in the depths of slumber.

She looked so peaceful…

He felt guilt course through him, as he tucked a strand of her honey hued hair behind her ear. Mentally, he shook his head, he had to do this…he had to leave her.

Considering what Shiori had done for him all his life he had to repay her…with his life. This was the only way he could save her life.

Lowering his head, he kissed her brow instinctively, with a tenderness he could only have for her.

"Goodbye, Keiko," he whispered softly into her ear, though she couldn't of possibly heard him. He stood back up, looking over her once more with a look of gentleness, before he turned away.

'Ready Youko?' The demon snorted.

_As ready as I'll ever be I suppose. I'm behind you all the way though_.

'Good…' Sparing the sleeping beauty one last glance, he leaped out her window into the dark night. He would try to remember her face…her beautiful, smiling face… before he left for the other world.

………………………...

"Kurama-kun!"

Keiko shot up in her bed, eyes wide with alarm and fright. Her heart pounded fast in her chest, as she glanced wildly around the small room. A fearful expression was on her face, as if she had just witnessed the greatest of her nightmares unfold before her very eyes.

Slowly, she stood up, pressing a hand against her chest. She ushered softly in the room, relief flooding her features.

"It… it was only a dream…" She sighed gently; feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She remembered every detail from the dream so vividly… Yusuke had been there as well, which was very strange… since he had died from the car accident. She hadn't thought about him for a long time.

Kurama and Yusuke had been standing on a rooftop, then they'd both been engulfed by a bright, blinding white light. She'd tried to get to them, to Kurama, but then he had dropped back down onto the ground. Lifeless, unmoving, and his normally bright green eyes dull and blank. He'd died.

She shivered. It had seemed so real.

A cold breeze played with her hair as she stood there in the middle of the room, trying to banish the horrific images from her mind. Her eyes widened.

'_Breeze? What…'_ Her eyes flickered to her window… which was opened. Gradually, she walked over to the opened window, pushing the billowing curtains aside and closing it. Then, filled with an unknown paranoia, Keiko locked it.

'_That's strange…'_ she thought silently to herself.

She went back to bed, tucking the covers up to her chin, attempting to get comfortable. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep for a long time.

Unknown to her, red eyes stared at her from the branches of the tree just outside of her window, peering in through the glass with a heated glare…

………………………………….

A/N: Ahh… can any of you guys guess what the dream was about? (nudge, nudge)! If you do… you can have a cookie!

Well, actually it was kinda like a premonition. You know when Kurama and Yusuke are on the roof of the hospital, Kurama knows he has to give up his life to save his mother, Shiori. Don't you guys remember? The Forlorn Hope! I couldn't remember all the details from that episode so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.

Oh, yeah remember Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama used to be all best friends until Yusuke developed feelings for Keiko, which caused them to drift apart. So she hasn't really seen him since forever. She didn't revive him with the kiss either… Atsuko did (in the series remember Keiko, Atsuko, and Kuwabara can revive him but not in my story, his mommy did so yeah).

And who do you all think is in the tree, spying on Keiko?

Hint: In the next chapter, Kurama tells Keiko about his demon heritage and stuff!

Does the premonition thing set off a light bulb in your head? That's right, Keiko's got powers too (in my story at least)!

Anyway, please review!

Bye, byes!


	3. Dreams

Author's Note

Things start getting a lot more interesting in this chapter, if I do say so myself. Sorry how the first two were boring but you know how it is you can't just jump into the action; you have to introduce the characters and stuff. At the end of this chappie, Youko finally makes his appearance, and Kurama starts spilling his secret…

So just remember to review okay?

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Gasps in mock surprise) I _know_…shocking right?

………………………

**Longing **

**Chapter 3: Dreams **

Dream Sequence

Long silver hair shimmered, somewhat sparkling in its own light, as a long tail swished in the faint, cool breeze. Piercing molten gold eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, as a pair of canine-like ears flicked this way and that, catching every little sound that was made. The tall figure, whom donned a simple white yukata, slowly turned to glance over their shoulder.

Amber eyes, shining with an unidentified emotion as they stared into hers, gazed at her intently. They held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Then, something truly breathtaking happened.

Golden orbs melted away into a beautiful, entrancing emerald green. The strange, yet beautiful man reached out for her, mouthing a single word, but at first no actual voice came forth…

Then… his lips moved again, ushering the same word as before, but this time she could hear him, his deep timbering voice just barely a whisper in the wind. Longing shined in his eyes.

"Keiko…"

End of Dream Sequence

Long lashes fluttered delicately, as the awakening young girl attempted to open her eyes. However, she screwed them back shut tightly, when they were momentarily blinded by the warm rays of sunlight, which streamed in through her window.

Keiko stretched her arms above her head, and yawned tiredly.

'_Morning already?'_ she thought to herself, eyes fluttering a second time. She pulled herself up; pushing away the pink bed covers. It was Saturday… still she always woke up early, even on the weekends, though it was reluctant. She looked at her alarm clock, which sat on her nightstand next to her frilly lamp. She groaned.

"Only 7:35? Sheesh!" Keiko sighed indignantly, as she fell back on to her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was far too early to be up and about…

Unexpectedly, an image of the fair haired man from her dream soon returned to her mind, consuming her thoughts almost instantly.

That strange man… had had odd animal-like features: a long, swishy tail, a pair of dog like ears, and long, untamed claws. But despite his strange attire, and his bizarre appearance, the man had also possessed great beauty and grace, greatly rivaling Kurama's own. With his broad shoulders, well sculpted chest, and glittering amber eyes he was extremely striking.

'_What…did I…did I just call Kurama beautiful?'_ She blushed, then mentally shook her head. _'No…I…'_

Yes you did…' an admonishing voice echoed.

'_No I didn't…_'

Yes, you did.'

'_No I didn't._' Keiko denied it once again, sure he--but she would never-- no! She didn't like him, well she did, but not like _that_.

'Yes, you did.'

'_No I didn't!_'

'YES YOU DID!'

Keiko groaned, smacking her forehead lightly. There was no use denying it, she'd even admitted it to herself yesterday that he was attractive. She nearly sweatdropped.

'_Am I going insane? I mean after all…I am arguing with myself…_'

'Yup, you are!' chirped the voice in her head, almost cheerfully.

'_Oh now you decide to agree with me_…' Keiko sighed, then her mind wandered off again…

'_Get a grip Keiko! It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything!_' But then why was it bothering her so much that she just couldn't understand it, Keiko wondered. She sighed again.

The brunette had been having very unusual dreams lately; the first one had had Yusuke in it, who had died a little while ago in a car accident. Not to mention that Kurama had also died in that dream. She shivered at the memory.

Now, she had another one, this time about an unidentified man with long silver hair…

"Why am I having such strange dreams?" she said, slightly frustrated. They didn't make any sense to her. What did they mean?

Silence…

She sighed.

RING!

Keiko's ears were assaulted by the sound of a ringing phone. She sat up, eyeing the phone warily with bitterness. Who pray tell was calling her this early in the morning? Slowly, she leaned over, grabbing the phone on her night stand.

"Hello?" Keiko said, answering the phone. After a few moments…

"I'll be there right away! Yes, Kurama I understand," Keiko said, completely overwhelmed with relief and joy. She could feel tears of happiness forming in her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"Okay… bye!"

_Click._

…………………………………

"Pardon me! Oh, sorry! Excuse me!" Keiko smiled apologetically at the woman she'd just bumped into. The brunette hurriedly bent down and picked up the two paper brown grocery bags from off the street, which she'd accidentally knocked out of the elder woman's arms. She held them out to her, but the woman snatched them from out of her hands before she could even blink.

"Gomen ne, uh you see I'm kinda in a rush," she whispered softly. She bowed her head in respect than bolted off. The older woman glared after her retreating form.

"Young people these days!" She humphed, and continued on her way, carrying her precious groceries.

Keiko inwardly sighed, as she continued to make her way through the crowd. She pushed through more people, heading in the general direction of the hospital.

It would take her longer, _much longer_ than she had originally thought it would. The hospital was a ten minute walk from her house, but at this rate it would take _forever_!

She nearly stumbled, as children ran past her, one of them bumping into her, as they rushed. Everyone was in a rush these days…

She hated the hustle and bustle of the city. People were just so rude! No one these days had any manners.

Keiko shook her head; her dad was _really_ starting to rub off on her…

"_The doctors informed me this morning that mother will make a full recovery, in fact she'll be able to go home in a week or so."_

Keiko couldn't believe it herself. Shiori, whom she'd just seen yesterday, in pain and barely hanging on, was going to live. The woman the doctors had been talking about, the woman whom they'd said was doomed to die was going to make a full recovery. She was going to _live_! Keiko was so happy for Shiori and Kurama. It was simply a miracle.

When her mother had died, it had been devastating. She didn't want to see Kurama have to go through that. But, the young girl had prepared herself just in case if she _had_ died. She would've steeled herself, and stood behind Kurama till the very end, and helped to comfort him. Just as he'd done for her.

Now here she was, running to the hospital so she could see Shiori for herself.

'_She's going to live…_' Those words spurred her on, unconsciously, she began to run faster. With more enthusiasm than before, Keiko began to push forward through the still growing crowd, attempting to make her way through.

Better late than never.

………………………………….

"Would you like me to peel an apple for you?" Shiori shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." The beautiful ebony haired woman sat in the hospital bed, and stared out the closed window. It was no surprise she longed for the outdoors, since she'd been cooped up in the hospital for so long. Without having to be told Kurama ventured around the bed and unlatched the window, opening it.

Beams of sun light filtered in through the window, illuminating the room. She closed her eyes for a second, relishing the rays' warmth. Already she could feel the sun pouring her life back into her body.

The stale smell of the hospital that she had gotten accustomed to was soon replaced with the fresh perfume of the outdoors. Fresh cut green grass and newly blossomed spring flowers. She breathed it in happily. Suddenly, she was broken out of her pleasant reverie by an unfamiliar sound in the small hospital room.

_Click, click, click._

She turned towards her son, who stood at the sink with his back to her. Curiosity seized her.

"Shuichi…what are you doing?"

"Cutting up an apple for you," Kurama stated, without looking up from the plump red fruit that he was cutting up into small bite size slices. His small knife kept up its steady _click, click, click _as Shiori watched him. When he was done, the clicking knife ceased, and he rinsed off the chopped up fruit before carefully arranging it in a white bowl.

"You'll never replenish your energy without the proper nutrition. Please, try to eat." He offered her the bowl of chopped up fruit, but she shook her head.

"Shuichi, don't worry. The doctors said I'll be fine." She smiled at him.

He merely stared at her in silence, looking a bit doubtful. Her skin was beginning to regain its color, her cheeks once again a healthy pink hue. Shiori's once dull almond eyes had brightened, shining with mirth and life. He knew she was fine. He knew she would live, he'd seen to it. But that wasn't the point. She was going to make a full recovery, but she still needed to get more energy.

"If you refuse to eat, then you should rest." He gently pushed her back down. "Save your strength."

She sighed softly, deciding to give in.

She felt like a child, but he was only doing what was best for her. There was no use in acting like she was strong. Even if she was going to leave the hospital in a week, she knew she was weak and did in fact need some rest. She would humor him. Shiori lied back down, getting comfortable.

Well, as comfortable as you can get in a hospital bed.

Kurama once again seated himself next to her.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Somewhat," Kurama said, "but there's no need to worry over me. I'm fine."

"Didn't you call Keiko?" Kurama nodded mutely. That reminded him, where was Keiko anyway? Oh yes of course, she didn't have a ride so she would probably have to walk.

He casted a glance towards the general direction of the door. She usually worked morning hours in the noodle shop her family owned, but today her father had let her have a break, so at least he hadn't interrupted her at work.

"She'll be here in a little while; she said she had to stop on her way to pick up something."

As if on cue, the door opened and Keiko walked in. Instead of donning her usual blue-sailor uniform, she wore a light, sleeveless, yellow-checkered sundress, and was holding a bouquet of yellow roses. She smiled brightly at Kurama and Shiori.

Shiori returned the brunette's smile wholeheartedly. "Keiko you look lovely." The compliment caused the timid girl to blush prettily.

"Um…thank you."

However, Kurama was stunned. He was so used to seeing her in her uniform that the change in attire almost baffled him. He'd never seen Keiko in _that_ dress before. Usually, she stuck to wearing her uniform, or baggy blouses. His emerald eyes moved over her lithe form, involuntarily noticing the way the article of clothing clung to her feminine curves. He'd never really noticed before, but her figure was stunning- petite, yet lushly rounded.

_She looks…delicious, _declared Youko in a sensual tone of voice. _Good enough to eat. _

His mouth fell agape for a short moment. For as long as he'd known Keiko, Youko had never made such a comment about her of _that_ nature before.

_Don't play innocent; you were ogling her as well, _teased Youko.

'I was taken back by her attire.'

_Right…_

Kurama remained silent on his end. He quickly composed himself and gathered his thoughts with a small cough.

"Yes Keiko, I'm afraid I have to agree," he said softly. Keiko's blush darkened.

"Arigatou, uh Shuichi-kun…" Standing up, he watched as she crossed the room to him. He smiled at her, and enveloped her smaller frame in a quick hug. She returned the embrace enthusiastically, stroking his crimson hair. She breathed in his masculine scent. Then, Keiko parted from him slightly, gazing at him intently with concerned eyes.

"Shuichi..? Are you alright?" Keiko asked softly, low enough so only he could hear.

She looked him over. He looked a little out of it…his clothes were more ruffled than he normally wore them. Not to mention he seemed a little pale. Kurama yawned.

"Tired that's all." She furrowed her eyebrows, but slowly nodded, choosing to accept his answer. She took a step back and turned to face the elder woman and bowed, afterwards presenting her the bouquet of flowers. Keiko watched happily as Shiori's face lit up, and contentedly accepted them, hugging them to her chest.

"Thank you Keiko, they're beautiful." She breathed in the pleasant, flowery scent, her smile widening, "Mmm… I love the smell of roses," Shiori said fondly.

She laid them down on the bed next to her and Keiko was on her the next second, hugging her so tightly that the older woman could hardly breathe. Shiori returned the embrace and held her close, patiently waiting until Keiko relaxed her arms before she drew back.

Yesterday, the woman couldn't even sit up and give her a hug… Keiko was truly happy. For Shiori, and for Kurama. Everything would be okay.

"I'll put these in a vase," Kurama offered as he delicately handled the yellow roses. After filling a small vase with water from the sink he arranged the freshly, blossomed flowers, and set it on the small table.

"Sorry I'm was a little late, I stopped at the florist's shop to pick up the roses, to you know brighten up your room. It took me even longer because I had to make sure I picked out the right color. I had no idea different colored roses had different meanings. Red roses mean romantic love; they're Valentine roses. Peach roses mean sociability, and purple stands for grace and elegance. Then there were all these different combinations! Red and yellow, red and white, coral and white, and orange and yellow. Ugh! It was so much more confusing than I thought it would be! I only wanted to stop by there really quick to buy some pretty flowers for you."

God, she was really starting to babble now. Keiko took a deep breath.

"So in the end I just got the yellow ones. I remembered yellow was your favorite color, plus yellow stands for comfortable love and joy. And, it's a nice cheerful flower too," Keiko finished happily.

Kurama stared at her, shaking his head. It didn't surprise him in the least that Keiko had gone of her way just to make sure she had gotten the right color of roses for his mother's comfort. That was, to put it in perfect simplicity, just Keiko. She always went out of her way for a friend or a loved one, even over the most trivial matters.

"Keiko…thank you. But you didn't have to trouble yourself over me-" Shiori was cut off by the brunette.

"No…no it was no trouble at all! Really, I'm happy! I did that because I wanted to! You could never trouble me," Keiko insisted. She held Shiori's hands for a moment and squeezed them. "I'm just so happy… you know?" The raven haired woman smiled.

'_She proved them all wrong. Shiori-san's will to survive prevailed. In the end all those doctors were proven wrong.'_ Tears of happiness formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

For the first time in a long time, things were going right.

………………………………………….

**Minamino Household, Five Hours Later…**

"Kurama?"

"Yes?" The bed shifted as Keiko sat up, swinging her legs over the side, averting her gaze to the carpeted floor of the kitsune's room. She could feel him watching her

"Um…can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything." A brief pause.

"Why? Is it about that boy that was stalking you? Is he still bothering you?" his voice sounded concerned. Keiko giggled.

"No! It has nothing to do with _that_," her tone was amused. Her almond eyes twinkled with laughter. "Kurama, that was over two years ago!" Keiko laughed.

Back when she was twelve, a boy from her class named Takeshi used to like her. He sat by her in Science, and used to stare at her endlessly. He'd asked her out, but she'd turned him down. After that, he began to stalk her, and follow her wherever she went. He said that if he couldn't have her, than he would make sure nobody did. Once she'd arrived at Kurama's doorstep, teary eyed and shaken, he'd taken care of Takeshi. Since then, he hadn't been a problem.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "It was merely a thought." The room became silent…and the longer the silence lingered, the more Keiko became uncertain. The only sound in the room was the in and out of their breathing.

'_How would Kurama react?' _

Keiko really wanted to tell him. She really did. But on the other hand she feared his reaction. She wanted to just spill everything. She wanted to tell him about the dreams she'd been having. From the vivid images, to the intense fear she'd felt when she'd seen him die. They'd just been so real. And…if she couldn't tell him who _could_ she tell?

"Keiko, you can tell me anything," Kurama said softly, reassuring her. She took a deep breath. It was as if he'd read her mind, because he said exactly what she'd wanted to hear.

"Well…I've been having these…dreams lately…" she trailed off.

_I wonder what kind of dreams…_ Youko whispered.

'Nightmares perhaps?'

_Or maybe wet dreams…_

'You mindless pervert.'

"Go on…" Kurama prodded, he was curious now. He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows as he stared at her. She'd caught his interest.

"Well, the dreams I've been having, at least one of them was about you," she whispered softly, "In my dream you were on the hospital roof with Yusuke. But that's silly right? I mean…Yusuke's dead." Kurama's eyes widened. Images of last night immediately bombarded him. He stared at the brunette, waiting for her to continue.

Keiko bit her lip. Nervously she twisted the material of her sundress between her hands. She didn't have to look at him to see his reaction, from the way the bed had abruptly shifted and he'd become eerily silent she could just tell. For some reason he seemed surprised. No…that wasn't quite the word…he was more like…shocked.

"Anyway," she continued, "you guys were talking about something, but I couldn't quite make out the words… Then, this light engulfed the both of you." She kept her eyes down, but she wasn't seeing the tan colored carpet. Instead, she saw it, everything. She was dreaming again…

"_Kurama!" Keiko ran towards him, hands outstretched as she reached out for him. _

_So close, only a couple a feet away…then…she tripped and fell forward with a startled cry. The brunette landed about seven feet away from him in a disorderly sprawl. Mentally she screamed at herself for her unseemly clumsiness. Keiko raised tearing brown eyes to meet Kurama's. Shock flooded his features, as he gazed back at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, she could see Yusuke out of the corner of her eye. He stared at her in alarm as well._

"_Keiko…"_

_Then, Kurama and Yusuke both were engulfed completely by a blinding white light. _

"_No! Kurama! Yusuke!" she screamed. A loud thundering voice boomed, it sounded like it was coming from every direction. She looked on in fright, then covered her eyes._

"_I will now grant your wish."_

_After she heard the voice, the light dimmed. Keiko lowered her arms and opened her eyes. She watched as Yusuke fell onto the roof with a loud thunk. He groaned, and sat up, rubbing his temple. She looked on confusedly. What had happened? Where had that light come from? And more importantly, where was Kurama?_

_She soon got her answer._

_Horror filled cinnamon-brown orbs, as they watched Kurama land on the rooftop with a terrible thud. His usually beautiful green eyes... when she'd stared into them she realized they'd lost their brilliance. Instead, they were faded and washed out looking, as they stared back at her, unseeing. _

"_Kurama!" Keiko scrambled to her feet, terror gripping her. The sound of rapid heartbeats echoed in harmonized smoothness with the racing foot falls that sounded_ _in the air. She sprinted towards him, ignoring Yusuke, who was frantically yelling at her to stay away from him._

"_Don't look at him! Keiko god damn it listen to me!" The brunette still disregarded him. She dropped to her knees, pulling the unmoving red head into her lap. _

_He didn't move, he didn't breathe. Her eyes widened even more._

_A bloodcurdling scream of anguish filled the air._

"Keiko?"

A familiar voice whispered, ushering her name in her ear gently, soothingly.

She was instantly broken out of her daydream. Keiko's eyes widened, and she snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Stunned sienna hued orbs met shocked emerald ones. She stared at her friend in silence, then turned away and shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the horrible images that plagued her mind.

"Keiko, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just…it was that dream again," she stated softly, her voice wavering. She sniffed, and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. She closed her eyes, willing back the tears that threatened to stream down her face.

Kurama was unnerved. When he'd looked into Keiko's eyes only a moment before…they'd been cloudy, and full of unspeakable terror. He might've been sitting next to her, but they might have as well been in completely different places.

"Keiko, what happened next?" he asked her, as he ran a hand through her brown tresses.

"You fell on the roof along with Yusuke, but you… you were dead." She shivered, burying her face in his shoulder. A glimmer of tears formed in the corner of her eyes. The kitsune wrapped an arm around her.

'_Why…why do I suddenly feel the urge to just hold onto him and cry? It was only a dream…why does it upset me so much?'_ The young girl questioned her self.

'Because…,'an admonishing voice whispered in her mind, 'it was so real…'

Kurama sat in stunned silence. That would have happened, that would've been his fate if it hadn't been for Yusuke stepping in and wishing for the Forlorn Hope to take _his_ life instead of his own. But what bothered him…was that Keiko had _dreamed_ it. She didn't even have a clue about what had taken place last night.

'Could it be…?' Kurama wondered, 'that Keiko has the gift of foresight?'

_It is uncommon among ningens…but yes it would appear so._ Youko stated seriously.

'Except…it didn't come true …'

_But it would've if it hadn't been for Yusuke stepping in._

'This is puzzling…'

_Imagine…our little Keiko is a psychic._

'Yes…but what are we going to do? Obviously, these dreams she's been having greatly distress her.'

_I'm not sure about that…maybe we should find another more experienced psychic to help her._

'Youko, where are we going to find this other more experienced psychic?'

_I don't know…sheesh… it was just a thought…_

"It's alright Keiko…don't you see me sitting here right next to you? I'm fine; my worst ailment is the drowsiness that I'm feeling because of lack of sleep. Other than that I'm fine." Keiko sniffed.

"I know…it was just so real…" she whispered.

"But it wasn't real…it was simply a dream."

_A premonition to be exact…_

Keiko slowly sat up and looked into Kurama's eyes deeply. She sighed, before looking away.

"I'm sorry; I guess I got a little carried away." Keiko stated, nervously twiddling her thumbs, "It was after all just a dream…" Kurama shook his head.

"There's no need for you to apologize. But…Keiko tell me about this other dream…"

"Other dream…? Oh! Well I had this one this very same morning…it was pretty weird too. There was this guy, but he wasn't like any other boy, he had these doggy ears on top of his head. And, he had long pale hair and amber eyes… Oh and he had a furry tail. He looked like he was part man and part animal." Keiko said thoughtfully.

_She's describing me! Keiko had a dream about me!_

'Then…what does her dream mean? That she's going to meet you?'

_Our little wild flower had a dream about me!_

'Youko, you already said that. Wait...did you just refer to Keiko as... _our_ little wildflower?'

_Well_, Youko began,_ more mine than yours…_

'I'll just pretend that I did _not_ hear that…'

"Kurama? Um…what exactly do you think of my dreams…?" Keiko asked in a low tone of voice. She glanced at him anxiously.

"Keiko I have a theory, but I urge you to keep an open mind before I begin to tell you."

"Uh…okay," she said mystified. What exactly _was_ his idea, Keiko wondered.

"I remember a project I had to complete about a year ago," the red head began, "the topic was in fact dreams. I found out that there were in fact two types. The first more common type is referred to as a regular dream, which is inconsequential and centers around an individual's own anxieties and desires. For example, let's just say someone has a dream about taking a test naked." He cast a glance in Keiko's direction and smiled, watching her attempt to stifle a giggle with her hand.

"I've never had a dream like _that_! Taking a test in the nude I mean," she laughed. His small smile widened, and before he knew it he found himself chuckling right along with her.

Whenever she smiled, the kitsune couldn't help but smile alongside her, even when they were talking about such a serious subject. With Keiko around he felt he could always just relax. Not to mention the fact that he absolutely loved the sound of her laughter.

Finally, Keiko's laughter died down to soft giggles, and Kurama found his composure, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry about interrupting you, um go ahead."

"Quite alright Keiko," he said, accepting her apology. Kurama then proceeded to begin talking, continuing from where he had left off before Keiko had caught the case of the giggles.

"The other type of dream is referred to as a premonition or vision. Not everyone believes that to be true. Some people think there is such a thing, while others say it isn't more real than the idea of the supernatural. Moving on, they're defined as a dream which is extremely detailed and realistic, and can possibly tell the future. People that have such dreams are called psychics. I think your dreams would fit under category two, premonitions." Shuichi said finally. He glanced at her wonderingly, curious of her reaction.

Keiko sat in silence, trying to absorb all of the information that had been given to her as Kurama awaited her response. She'd expected _something_ since he'd told her to keep an open mind, but the brunette had not expected him to say _that_. But, in some sense what he said made sense. However, the idea that her dreams in actuality were visions of the future seemed to blow her mind completely. After all, didn't things like that happen to fictional characters in books and TV shows?

A long, long pause.

"So you think those dreams I had were like premonitions of the future…?" Keiko said at last, breaking the silence. She raised questioning eyes to her friend.

"You did say there were very realistic, did you not? And, they were very detailed." He stated to her in a matter of factly tone of voice. She nodded.

"But uh it's not like my dreams came true. You didn't die, and…" she trailed off uncertainly, as she watched Kurama stand up. She looked up at him, ambiguity shining in her brown eyes. What was he doing?

Meanwhile, Youko and Kurama were carrying on an internal conversation.

'Youko I'm allowing you temporary control, do you understand? Only long enough to explain things. It'll be easier to show her than simply just tell her.'

_I know, I know…_

'Don't scare her.' Kurama said firmly

_Scare her…_ Youko sniffed, _she'll be so awed by my good looks she'll pounce on me!_

'I'm serious Youko. I've finally decided now is the time to tell her. Tell her about everything. So don't ruin it or I'll never let you out again.'

_Fine, sheesh you're so dull you know that?_

'If I were you I'd watch my tongue. After all who has control of this body?'

_Sigh. You do unfortunately. _

'Remember that Youko.'

_You know what? I hate you._

Kurama rolled his eyes; Youko was too overly dramatic sometimes. He was snapped out of his reverie by the soft spoken voice of his brunette friend.

"Uh…Kurama what are you doing?" He returned her perplexed gaze.

"Keiko, they are very weird things in this world, beyond what you would believe," he said, staring at her all the while. "We've been friends since we were young children…haven't we?" he inquired gently, staring deeply in her eyes. They froze and locked.

"Hai…of course," she said.

"Despite that I've been keeping a secret from you. One that not even my mother knows…"

'_A secret…,'_ Keiko thought, _'one that Mrs.Minamino and I don't even know? That sounds hard to believe…'_

She wondered what kind of secret it was. What was it she wondered? Why hadn't he told her about it yet? Was it bad? Was it about _her_? An unpleasant idea popped into her head, one that made her freeze with fear. What if he had some kind of horrible disease? Or he had a tumor? What if he was going to tell her that her dream she had about him dieing was going to come true? Like he only had a little time left…

"Kurama!" she burst out, "Please don't tell me you have Cancer or something! You're not going to die are you? Oh no! Is there a cure? We have to get to the hospital right now-" the red head cut her off.

"No, I'm not ill." he said. Keiko let out a sigh of relief.

'_Thank god…_'she thought, relief flooding her features.

"Keiko, I don't know how to go about telling you this, so instead I'm choosing to show you. It'll be easier to believe if you see it with your own eyes," Kurama said in that soft spoken way of his. Keiko stared at him, confusion shining in her eyes. What was he going to show her?

"Please, whatever you do, don't scream."

"Why would I scream? Kurama you're not making any-" Keiko's mouth stopped moving abruptly, as she stared at him. Her brown eyes widened, then seemed to bulge, her mouth open. Shock flooded her features as she sat there in a daze.

Kurama was changing right before her very eyes.

His long red locks lengthened, and began to lighten, first to a softer red, than an orange, until finally turning into soft, shimmering silver. Than his emerald eyes melted away into a beautiful molten gold, causing the young girl to gasp slightly. His nails lengthened and became long, untamed claws, and his shoulders became broader. Kurama's ears disappeared from sight, and canine like ears the same color as his hair appeared on the top of his head. The figure before her wore a simple white yukata, the fuchsia uniform Kurama had been wearing previously gone from sight. All in all, Kurama stood totally changed, if it _was_ Kurama.

'_Wait…he looks just like the man from my dream!'_ Keiko thought, bewildered. The resemblance was unmistakable, it was the man from her dream she was sure of it.

Keiko took a deep breath. Hadn't Kurama said he had to show her something? So…this was it? This was Kurama…wasn't it? If it wasn't, than just who was this man? And more importantly, where was Kurama? Or was he Kurama?

'_Wait...I'm really getting confused right now…But, maybe I'm dreaming?' _

If she was dreaming, she decided than she would wake up by pinching herself. Keiko pinched her arm and winced. Nope, she wasn't dreaming.

She dropped her head down, closed her eyes, and counted out a full five seconds before she looked up again. The fair haired man who seemed to tower over her, returned her gaze. She bit her lower lip timidly.

"Kurama-kun?" she whispered softly. The man standing in front of her smirked, causing a shiver to course down her spine. His eyes found hers, and she froze. Keiko gulped, and squirmed slightly beneath his piercing gaze.

"Kurama?" Keiko tried again, her voice barely audible in the small room. The pale haired man took a step towards her, than another, than began to walk to her with a definite grace until he was standing directly in front of her. Instinct told Keiko to flee, but she was frozen to the spot, and unable to move. She could hear her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

The man sniffed the air, then stared at her, searching her eyes. Keiko felt her face flush in ten different shades.

"Keiko…do not fear me," he whispered, his voice was low and deep, almost sensual in a way. Keiko shivered again. Who was this man standing before her, was it really her childhood friend she'd known since she was merely five?

"K-Kurama?"

"Close but not quite," the man whispered softly, finally choosing to answer her query as he stared deeply into her eyes. She was again struck by the power of his gaze. "I am Youko Kurama."


	4. Youko Kurama

Author's Note

Finally, the day has come for Youko to reveal his past and explain his connections to Shuichi. Definitely interesting. At some parts I apologize for Keiko being out of character. I read it over and she reminded me of Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket. _Sigh. _Oh yeah, I just want to remind everyone before you read this chapter that Keiko's mom is dead. It goes into detail a little bit more about her death in this chapter. And, Youko and Keiko do some bonding too. That's all, till next chappie!

Disclaimer: I'm looking hard, _believe_ me. I double checked my Christmas list like a dozen times but Santa Clause did _not_ give me what I wanted this year. All I got was a pair of lousy socks, can you believe it? I hate that fat ass, if I so much as see his stupid reindeer on my roof I'll throw rocks at them! And there's no way I'm giving him anymore of my sugar bread cookies either!

Kurama: Fortunately, Emerald Dreams does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank kami…she's prone to violence after all. _Winces._

Emerald Dreams: Am not!

Keiko: Till next time!

Youko: Bye my fanatical, adoring fans!

Keiko, Kurama, ED: (Sweatdrop.)

…………………………….

**Chapter 4: Youko Kurama**

"Youko…Kurama?" Keiko stammered out uncertainly. She blinked up at the silver haired bishie now identified as Youko Kurama with nothing short of confusion and bewilderment. A million questions seemed to be whirling around in her mind. Like where was Kurama? How _could_ this be in any way Kurama? How did he know her name? If this man _was_ Kurama, than how did he manage to pull off this stunt? And what exactly was she going to do?

Meanwhile, as Keiko went over all these questions in her befuddled mind Youko tilted his head slightly to the side, choosing to seize this opportunity to study her.

_She's absolutely adorable! I've always loved the innocent type! _Youko thought fondly, as he stared at the pretty brunette. He grinned, and reached down and squeezed her shoulder. His hand was warm, and at his touch a little shiver chased through her. Spotting the shiver, his grin widened.

_Good, _he thought,_ she responds to my touch._

"Are you cold Keiko?" he inquired, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I-uh-well-no-I mean…" Her face was red as she stuttered, unable to get the words out. She immediately ceased babbling and became silent. Keiko's blush darkened as the kitsune moved closer to her.

"Have no fear. I'll warm you up. Do you know what the best method would be for me to use in order to do so?" Youko asked. Keiko shook her head, too stunned to speak. He smiled back at her.

"Body heat."

Keiko nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt the bed shift, and realized Youko was now sitting _right_ next to her. The close physical proximity caused her to blush furiously. She was conscious of the mad pounding of her heart as she felt Youko's warm breath waft against her cheek. Keiko was almost sure he could hear it thumping in her chest when she saw a triumphant smirk grace his lips.

'_Why is a total stranger like him affecting me so?'_ Keiko thought. She barely knew this man yet she was responding to him in such a way that she'd never done to anyone before. Keiko was instantly broken out of her musings when she felt his soft lips brush ever so gently against the shell of her ear. She shivered.

"You're very beautiful, you know that?" he breathed.

'Youko!' Kurama nearly howled, 'I let you out to explain everything to her, not to _seduce_ her!'

_Aww…but I'm having so much fun!_ the kitsune pouted. _Besides…she's not objecting. I think she appreciates my attentions in fact…_

'Youko please stop beating around the bush and get to the point. I only let you out for one thing and that was to talk to her. Not to seduce her. Do you understand me?'

_Alright,_ Youko snorted _fine have your way you prick._

'I'll just let that slide for now…'

Youko sighed and drew back slowly and a bit reluctantly, as he gazed back at the young girl disappointedly. He supposed Kurama did have a point. No time for fun and games now, he had to buckle down and get to business. He had to be serious. Besides…there was always later he supposed…

'Don't even _think_ about it…' Kurama warned, catching his counterpart's last thought.

Youko inwardly pouted. _You always spoil my fun!_

'You sound like a spoiled little kit Youko,' Kurama remarked dryly.

_Fine. I suppose you're right…_

"Keiko, I apologize for my unorthodox behavior," Youko said. His eyes had lost their gleam, so Keiko knew he meant it. She blinked uncertainly. She opened her mouth to say something, then quickly snapped it shut. She really didn't know what to say.

"I can imagine you're speechless. And I bet you're wondering why I'm here." Keiko slowly nodded.

"Um, where's Kur-" Youko pressed a finger against her lips, shushing her.

"I'll get to that," he promised, "for now just remain silent unless you're spoken to, can you promise me that?" She nodded. Youko really wondered if this human would accept what he was about to tell her.

"Alright, as you already know my name is Youko Kurama. By looking at my appearance even the dumbest of ningens can tell I'm not normal. Tell me Keiko, what was the first thought that occurred to you when you looked at me?" Keiko noticed as he spoke that his tail had mysteriously found itself wrapped around her small frame, but she didn't seem to mind a bit. In fact she thought it was cute.

"Well I thought you looked part man and part animal…" she said trailing off.

"What animal Keiko?" She paused.

"Um…a dog maybe?" she said softly. Youko's ears flattened against his head as he stared at her. Human's almost _always_ thought he was a dog demon. It annoyed him to no end. How could a dog demon look come near looking as good as him? Oh, but of course, she's never seen a dog demon, so how would she know the difference? Youko ran a hand through his long, luxurious hair.

"Close enough I suppose," he said finally, "but actually I was hoping you'd say fox. Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is I'm not a human at all; in fact I'm a demon. A fox demon to be more specific." Keiko stared back at him in almost complete awe. Seeing her awe struck expression Youko nearly smirked but continued on. He cleared his throat.

"I'm not the only demon there is, in fact there are countless others in another realm called Makia. I myself was widely known among them as the best thief in all of Demon World. I specialized in stealing and plundering riches from the most complex of fortresses and locks. But I was not alone in my little adventures; I had a partner named Kurounue. He was a bat demon. I remember he always carried around this pendent, he took it everywhere, no matter where he went." Youko seemed to smile fondly at the memory.

"Youko-san can I ask you something?" Keiko asked quietly. He turned amber orbs upon her. "Um...why did he always carry it around? The pendent I mean…"

"Oh…" Youko seemed to consider this, scrunching up his eyebrows as he thought about it. "I think a family member gave it to him." Keiko seemed to accept this answer.

"Anyway, he was more than my partner, he was my best friend. The only real friend I ever had in my opinion. It may sound…what's that word humans use again…hmm…" he trailed off, looking as if he was in deep contemplation for a moment, before going on.

"Ah, yes! Corny! That's the word. It may sound corny to you Keiko but Kurounue was like a brother. I felt I could go to him for anything. I could trust him even with my darkest secrets. Also, another quality he possessed that I admired was his nobility. Even when we fought against scores of lesser demons and were outnumbered he always had this rule that he followed no matter what. He never attacked anyone who had their back to him." His smile seemed to widen, and the fox's eyes shined with an unidentified emotion.

Keiko smiled to herself. This Kurounue person must be awfully special toYouko she decided. He talks about him like he was a saint. She giggled at the thought. But then another one came to her, one that killed off her amusement almost instantly.

Where is he? Kurounue… What happened to him? A lead weight seemed to have settled in the pit of her stomach as she sat there. Dread overwhelmed her. What if he…

"One night we decided to have a little fun and steal from one of the wealthiest lords in the land. We always enjoyed a good challenge. Unfortunately, we got caught. When we were on our way out to escape he dropped his pendant. He went back for it and ended up being killed by the guards. I still remember his last words…" the demon remarked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Keiko debated whether or not she should ask. Was it really any of her business? She inwardly sighed, and in the end her curiosity won her over.

"What were they?" Keiko whispered ever so softly. She didn't miss the flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Save yourself. Run ahead. Don't look back. Those were his words." He averted his molten gold gaze to the floor. He bowed his head slightly, his bangs shielding his eyes from her sight. Although she could already see it crystal clear in her mind, there was pain and anguish in those amber depths, but he just didn't want her to see it.

For a long moment neither moved, neither spoke. It was quiet as the two just sat there. One reflecting on his past regrets, and the other looking on forlornly.

'_He blames himself… He thinks that it's his fault Kurounue died. But it isn't. I know it isn't…I feel so sorry for him.'_

Gently, Keiko reached out and brushed back a few stray strands of silver hair. As if parched by fire the kitsune snapped his head up, her touch startling him, and simply stared at her with wide eyes. Her almond eyes shined with warmth as she smiled tenderly at the demon beside her.

Keiko grabbed one of his hands, and gave it a squeeze. Youko looked shocked for a moment, transfixed as he continued staring into Keiko's brown eyes. She could tell the reminder of the loss of his friend had opened fresh wounds, and that it hurt him deeply.

'_They were so close, like brothers,'_ she thought sadly, remembering her own loss.

"I'm awfully sorry for your loss Youko-san," Keiko whispered sincerely. He knew she meant it just by looking into her eyes. There was great compassion and sympathy in that gaze, compassion and sympathy for _him_. He seemed dumbstruck, not knowing quite what to say, as he sat there.

"I mean, I know what it's like to lose a loved one, when my mother died the pain was almost unbearable." Youko's own eyes widened. He'd forgotten about her mother dieing in the plane crash. It hadn't even been that long ago, just around the beginning of last year. The kitsune offered her a wan smile.

"Thank you. But it was over a thousand years ago so it's alright. I must admit I feel a little pathetic, I should've gotten over-" Keiko cut him off frenziedly.

"No! Youko-san it's not alright! You're not pathetic. Don't say you're pathetic! It's not pathetic to be sad over someone's death. Even if it's been a million years it's okay to be a little sad…" she trailed off, her own eyes flickering with gloom. "It's okay to be sad when someone close to you dies, as long as you move on, it's okay to be a little sad. If anything you're amazing Youko."

Youko searched her eyes, but he found no treachery and deceit no signs to show that she was lieing. Nothing that could lead him to believe she was being treacherous. There was no deception in that warm gaze, only sincerity and honesty.

"You're amazing simply because you're here Youko. You're still alive, you could've chosen the easy way out like so many people do when they're sad, but here you are, really living. You're not dragging on. You chose to be strong. I bet Kurounue is really proud of you." she said finally.

Now, it was the kitsune's turn to be awed.

_Now I understand why you care for this human so much Shuichi…Keiko is amazing._

'I know.'

_It's hard to believe she's a ningen…she speaks such words of wisdom beyond her years…_

'I know.'

And for the first time in a long time, the two agreed.

"That's very kind of you to say," Youko stated softly, smiling at the brunette. "But on the contrary Keiko, I think you're amazing."

"Oh…uh…thank you," she replied back, her voice lowering to a whisper. Their gazes locked and Youko reached out a hand, absently playing with her hair. She blushed and his smile seemed to widen. They sat like that for a moment, simply staring into each other's eyes. Keiko had the absurd idea that he was going to kiss her. For some strange reason she found she didn't mind if he did…

'_Keiko!'_ a familiar voice seemed to scream in her head angrily.

Keiko was immediately broken out of the trance Youko had seemed to cast upon her. She blinked.

'_Remember Kurama!'_

'_Oh…uh…right!'_

'_Ask him! Ask him now!'_

'_About what?'_

'_Kurama!'_

'_Oh…right!'_

"Youko?" she inquired gently.

"Yes?" he responded. He continued playing with her hair, still staring into her eyes. She sighed softly, and batted his hand away.

"Youko, I'm being serious now. No more playing around okay? I need to know…where's Kurama?" The playful gleam in his eyes went out all at once, like candle flames in a strong gust of wind. She guessed that the two words which had gotten through to him were _serious_ and _playing. _After a moment of staring at her, he seemed to gain his composure. He smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair instinctively. But this time she could tell he was serious.

"Oh yes I suppose I haven't gotten around to answering that… Well," he said, "this'll be a long explanation too."

"It's alright I'm willing to listen."

"Okay," he raked his hand through his silver locks, "After Kurounue's death I was forced to go into hiding after nearly dieing at the hands of a powerful demon. I decided to start a new and my spirit left Makia and went to Ningenkai, which is the human realm where we're currently at. I came upon a young woman, the one you know as Shiori and entered her womb. As a result she became pregnant with Shuichi. You see…there's a double soul complex. Kurama, as you call him, possesses two souls: Shuichi's which is his human side, and me. It's very complicated I know." Keiko stared at Youko wide-eyed.

'_So Youko is Kurama? I can't believe this… Did he say double soul complex? This is really confusing.' _Keiko's thoughts were all jumbled.

"To clear some confusion, Shuichi transformed in order for me to explain everything to you. He thought it was time for you to know the truth about everything. Before he let me take over he even warned me to keep my hands to myself." Youko chirped humorously. He caught Keiko glimpsing out the window from where she was sitting. He looked out as well and realized it was already dark outside. An idea came to him, and he grinned and stood up.

"Keiko you already have gotten to know Shuichi so why don't we do something?" he suggested, a playful hint in his tone. He grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her up gently. She looked a little reluctant, and was about to protest but decided against it.

'_I should get to know Youko more…'_ Keiko realized, _'he's really not that bad and I think he's…sweet. I think we could actually grow to be good friends…'_

Keiko allowed Youko to lead her by the hand across the room to the closed window. He unlatched it and opened it, then turned back to Keiko. She looked amazed.

"Wow," she whispered in an awed voice, "the sky's so clear tonight. It's really beautiful."

"Want to get a closer look Keiko?" Youko asked her gently, touching her hair. Keiko turned perplexed brown orbs upon him. Her eyes were questioning.

"What do you mean?" He flashed her one of his charming smiles.

"I'll show you." Before the brunette could utter a word another word the kitsune had bent down and swept her up into his arms. The petite girl felt weightless as he held her protectively against his chest. She turned her head up to look at him with shocked eyes.

Her cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink as she merely held onto him. An absurd idea occurred to Keiko as she held on toYouko. As he held her in his arms…Keiko felt safe.

Youko took a steadying breath and glanced down at the young girl he held in his grasp. Then he leaped gracefully out the window with an human speed that stunned her. As soon as they landed on the ground outside, they were enveloped with darkness, except for the pale glow of the moon and the light from the stars that shone from above.

"Hold-on," he whispered gently. He held her tighter against his chest and leaped again. Keiko gasped and clenched her eyes shut as she felt the wind rush pass them as they jumped up and onto the roof. She stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, unconsciously relishing the warmth of his body as she held onto him for dear life. Youko smiled down at her.

"You can open your eyes now." Lashes fluttered delicately as chocolate brown orbs opened little by little. Keiko realized they were on the roof of the Minamino household. Youko let her down when she tugged the sleeve of his yukata. She took a step forward and spun around wildly. Turning to the kitsune her eyes shined with anxiousness.

"What if someone sees us up here? What if someone sees us on the roof and calls the police?" Keiko asked urgently, her voice so low it was barely audible. Youko shook his head.

"Everyone's asleep so don't worry. Besides," he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face the sky, "you should relax and just enjoy the view."

Keiko gasped. As she gazed up at the heavens the brunette was immediately amazed by the clarity of the night sky.

'_It's even more beautiful up here…'_ she thought in child-like wonder.

Millions of stars sparkled above their head, winking at her with their bright shining blue light. Set in the center of the stars the full moon glowed brightly, illuminating the world in a mist of moonbeams.

"Let's sit down," Youko whispered, as his clawed hands reached for Keiko's smaller ones, and lead her to another spot on the roof. He sat down, and Keiko followed suit.

"Youko-san, can I ask you something?" Keiko whispered, looking off into the direction of the stars. Youko shot the brunette a sideward glance and wrinkled his nose.

"As long as you stop calling me Youko-_san_," he said with clear distaste, emphasizing the suffix, "Go ahead Keiko, you don't have to ask."

"Oh…well I just want to get everything straight so I don't get anything wrong. Like um you're a fox demon?" Youko nodded.

"And there are other demons too right? Some are fox demons and others are different. Like there are different types…" she trailed off waiting for the kitsune to make a comment.

"Not here but in Makai," he corrected her.

"And Kurama is in you right? So you can transform back into…or uh let Kurama back out or whatever it is…" she sounded confused as she sat there, but then vigorously shook her head. Youko pouted at her, mustering the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"You want me to leave already?" he whimpered. Keiko giggled softly and shook her head in an amused way.

"Cut it out! Anyway you know what I mean…" Youko sighed dramatically.

"Sadly yes whenever you tire of me Kurama can take over this body again." he said dejectedly.

"And I had another question that's been bugging me…could you hear Kurama and I talking about my dreams…because if you could do… do you agree with what Kurama said about me being a psychic?" Keiko inquired, staring into Youko's amber eyes.

"Yes and yes," he said, "it's not common among humans but there are actual psychics out there that have premonitions and such…like the one you had this morning. That came true didn't it? You did meet me right? So yes, Shuichi and I do think you are the real thing."

"What about my first dream…?" Youko waved his hand at her.

"Shuichi can explain that part to you, but for now don't worry about it." Keiko sighed, but slowly nodded. She supposed she could wait for that answer until tomorrow. Kami-sama knew they'd just spilled all of their guts to her already. But the brunette couldn't help but be glad. Honestly, she was happy Kurama and Youko trusted her enough to tell her their deepest darkest secrets.

Keiko yawned.

"Tired already?" Youko said to the brunette. He sounded serious this time she noted, the playfulness in his voice that she usually detected was replaced with something else. "If you are I'll take you home."

Keiko shook her head as she smiled at the kitsune. No, she wanted to stay a little longer. It would be a shame to have to end such a pleasant evening on account of she was tired.

"No that's alright…I want to stay a little longer," she said, than added as an after thought, "but I am a little cold." Keiko yawned again, and before she knew it the kitsune had wrapped an arm around her shoulder, crushing her to him. Her body molded against his, her head pressed against his shoulder. Startled she looked up at him.

"Better?" He winked at her, causing her blush. Nonetheless she nodded.

"Yeah…" she sounded breathless. He smiled, then gazed up at the stars. Keiko did so as well, allowing the smile to return, gracing her serene features. They sat like that together, under the stars merely enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. To Keiko, it was like she'd known this man for as long as she'd known Kurama.

'_But…'_ another thought occurred to her, _'he's always been there hasn't he?_ _Always lurking beneath Kurama's calm and collected exterior…'_

Now that she thought about it, a memory came to her, one when she'd spent the night at Kurama's house back when she was…eleven…ten? Maybe three years ago? They'd realized Yusuke liked Keiko, which was in the end what had driven the three apart. And before she'd gone to bed…now that she really thought about it…hadn't Kurama's eyes been gleaming…with the beginnings of gold as he'd embraced her? Or had that been all in her imagination?

'_No…I really don't think it was in my imagination, Youko had been there in the room with us…_' The thought didn't seem to creep her out in the least; it seemed to have the opposite affect on Keiko. In fact, it actually seemed to comfort her.

"Keiko?" She blinked, broken out of the haze of her thoughts at the sound of Youko's voice. Keiko turned to her companion beside her. His molten gaze seemed to shine brilliantly in the darkness. Knowing he'd finally caught her attention he offered her a grin.

"You're quite the space cadet you know that?" he chuckled, then turned back to the night sky. She blushed again and mentally berated herself. It seemed to her she was always blushing around him. Keiko made a mental note to stop.

"In your school have your teachers taught you anything about the stars?"

"You mean astrology? No, not really," Keiko said. Youko smiled at her.

"Then I'd be happy to show you some of the constellations. I myself know a few," he said enthusiastically. The fox proceeded to impress Keiko with his knowledge of the stars, pointing them out eagerly.

The stars glittered beautifully, like a thousand diamonds as he named them. He also showed her the constellations: Orion the Hunter; Pegasus the great shimmering horse of midnight; Cassiopeia in her starry chair. The list went on and on.

Keiko was amazed. She snuggled against Youko's shoulder, relishing the heat he radiated.

"Let me show you my favorite ones," Youko said, pleased that she was actually amazed by his seemingly vast knowledge of the stars. He pointed to the eastern horizon as Keiko rested her head against his shoulder, staring along his arm. The smell of lavender drifted up to his nose from her hair.

"There," he said, "just above the skyline, see the blue one next to the red one almost touching? They blink in time together. Those are the Lovers." His molten gaze gleamed as he gazed at her intently.

Keiko's mind immediately went blank. She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't embarrass her, but before she could stop herself words seemed to spill from her lips unwillingly.

"T-The Lovers? Oh…uh…why…are they your favorite?" Keiko stammered. If it was possible to die of blushing than Keiko had met her doom. Her face flamed bright red, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. She mentally screamed at herself furiously.

'_WHY! Why did you have to ask such a dumb question Keiko?' _She avoided his amused gaze, her eyes darting anywhere but to the fox that sat beside her. All it had taken was that comment to fluster her, Youko thought amusedly. He peered back up at the Lovers and was about to answer, until a silver streak passed across them, shooting across the sky.

Keiko forgot her embarrassment at once and cried out, "Look! A shooting star!"

Her eyes lit up with delight at the site of it. Youko chuckled at her child-like antics.

"Do you see it?" she exclaimed excitedly, as she turned to face him, "You have to make a wish." He smiled at Keiko as he watched her close her eyes. Her hand sought out his and squeezed it.

'_I wish…for Kurama and Youko's happiness, and to always be by their side.'_

Youko merely continued to stare up at the constellations where the shooting star had just passed. He returned the squeeze.

'For Keiko's safety…' Kurama whispered. Youko smiled.

_Amen to that!_

'(sweatdrop)'

_What?_

'(mumbles something incoherent)'

_What? No really what did you say?_

'Oh nothing… I'm just surprised you didn't wish for a sex slave...like you did last time.'

_I care about Keiko too you know! And as a matter of fact…I was joking when I said that._

'Right…'

_I was!_

'You don't have to convince me, I believe you. Or are you trying to convince yourself…?'

_Shut up!_

'Technically I'm not talking.'

_Sigh. Whatever you big meanie…_

'Youko, Keiko fell asleep.'

And that was the end of that. Youko slowly turned to see a sleeping Keiko resting against him. Her chest rose and fell gently, as she breathed softly. Her face gave off a look of genuine innocence as she slept. Her eyelids were closed, her chocolate brown orbs concealed as she slept peacefully.

_I remember from before when we saw her sleeping face…except that was supposed to be the very last time. Aren't you happy you got to see it again?_

'I am.'

_I suppose I should run her over to her house so her father doesn't wonder where she is when he wakes up in the morning…_

'Be careful with her Youko.'

_You know I already will my dear Shuichi…_

'Do me a favor; don't _ever_ call me that again.'

_Alright…_

And with those final words Youko once again swept the sleeping beauty into his strong arms, careful not to wake her up, and took her home. As he tucked her into bed, Youko couldn't help but think she was adorably cute.

"I'll give her a good night kiss!" Youko chirped in the dark of her room.

'No you won't! Now get out of her room you pervert!'

Youko pouted. _Fine, have it your way…_

Sparing the girl one last glance the kitsune jumped out of her window and into the night, this time remembering to close the window.

And Keiko dreamed…

…………………………….

Emerald Dreams: So? What did you think? Did you like it? I hope so; honestly I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Anyway, I encourage reviews and apologize if I got anything about the whole double soul complex thing wrong. And I also apologize if anything about Youko's past is off; I had to write it based on memory alone.

I'm gonna give you one hint about the next chapter, and that's all. Someone's gonna make an appearance, let's just say the least person expected…

Bye for now and happy reviewing!


	5. Reunion

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy, anyway this chapter's full of more action. More characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and an oc (original character) enter the picture…making things a lot more interesting. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review please. I'm begging you. I might discontinue this, after all the reviews are what motivate me to update.

Till next time,

Emerald Dreams

…………………………………

**Longing**

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

As Keiko walked into her homeroom, she settled down into her seat and took out the necessary materials she needed for the drill. The brunette peered at the overhead, examining the directions closely, which were written in black script.

Directions: Attempt to write your first name in English.

'_Attempt to write your first name in English? I can barely **read** English,' _she thought to herself sourly. She let out a sigh. Keiko hated this class with a passion; English was by far her worst subject. Kurama had offered to tutor her, but she'd said no. After all, he had to study for his own tests and exams.

The brunette slumped in her seat. Hopefully the teacher would overlook her and call on someone else to explain the answer to the drill. But, knowing her luck she would probably be called on. Whenever Keiko actually knew the answer and sat at her seat with a raised hand the teacher almost always failed to call on her. However, when Keiko was totally clueless and tried to be quiet and unnoticed in her seat, she usually ended up being called up to the front of the class to try to explain the answer to a question that she didn't know.

'_Please don't call on me…please don't call on me…' _the young girl chanted silently, the phrase quickly becoming a mantra in her mind. _'Please don't call on…'_

"Yukimura Keiko?" She cringed, then slowly lifted up her head, her brown eyes meeting the teacher's across the room.

"Yes?" Mrs.Hamazaki glared at her.

"Yes _what_?" She emphasized the 'what', her tone thick with distaste.

"Yes, ma'am," she stammered out. Keiko sat up more, not wanting to get scolded for having poor posture. The elder woman pointed to the door.

"Go to the main office, the principal wants you." Keiko blinked, then stared back at the elder woman uncertainly.

"Okay…" She gathered up her things and left for the office, eager to get away from her disgruntled sensei.

……………………………

"Hey, Keiko!" The brunette instantly froze like a deer caught in headlights, when she recognized the voice calling her. She sighed, then slowly turned around to face the approaching girl. She gave her a half hearted smile.

"Hey Mizu," Keiko greeted the other girl, who seemed to grin ear to ear at the sheer mention of her name.

"Good, you remembered!"

"How could I forget?" Keiko said softly.

Mizu Takahashi was one of the most well known gossipers in her entire school. She knew about _everything._ Nothing could be kept secret from her, at least not for very long. In fact, she was the one who'd practically informed the _entire_ school that she and Kurama were friends. Because of _her _she had to deal with the Schuichi Fan Club practically harassing her on an everyday basis. Keiko nearly sweatdropped at the memory.

"Hey, listen…I'm sorry about blabbing to everyone about how you and Schuichi are friends," Mizu said, rubbing the back of her head. Keiko had a momentary look of surprise on her face, stunned that Mizu was actually apologizing to her, of all people. Mizu and herself never even really talked, so what had lead Mizu to want to say that she was sorry?

"Uh…it's okay. You know those fan girl's threaten me a lot but they're harmless. They only make empty threats." Mizu nodded vigorously, pleased that the brunette had accepted her apology.

"I'm glad you're so forgiving! I mean you know how it is. If I know something that's extra juicy I just have to spill, it's my duty." Keiko nodded, but glanced at the end of the hallway out of the corner of her eye.

"Um…if you don't mind I have to go now. I have to report to the--"

"Oh, yeah! I just remembered something! I also came here to tell you something extra juicy!" Mizu stated enthusiastically. The blonde haired girl moved the same time as Keiko, who attempted to side step around her, blocking her way from escape. The pretty brunette sighed, obviously Mizu wasn't planning on letting her leave just yet. Keiko glanced longingly down the hallway, before turning back to the other girl.

"What?"

"There's a new guy!"

"New guy…?" Keiko stammered. Mizu nodded.

"Yeah! He's totally hot too! He transferred from some other high school in Tokyo…"

'_Why is she telling me this?'_ Keiko thought idly, as she stared at the other girl in silence.

"Hey…uh sorry to interrupt but I have to get going," Keiko stated to the other girl.

"Oh…well maybe I'll see you later?" Mizu said, still smiling.

"Yeah, maybe…uh bye." Keiko walked down the hallway a bit hurriedly. Hopefully, her run in with Mizu didn't cause her to arrive _too_ late to the principal's office.

Meanwhile…

Mizu's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of disgust, as she glared after Keiko. Oh…how she despised that girl…always hogging Shuichi from everyone else, mainly her!

'_That bitch…'_ she thought crossly, _'She always hogs him! I never get to spend time with my beloved Shuichi!'_

When she'd first seen the two together, she'd felt nothing but anger, but she'd quickly stamped down those feelings. After all…he was Shuichi…kind and so gentlemanly. Mizu had dismissed it as nothing. But then, the more she saw them together the more angry and suspicious she'd become. They weren't mere acquaintances she'd finally realized, they were _friends_.

It had shocked her at first. I mean what good qualities did he see in that girl that made her even worthy of being in his presence? Nothing…so she came to the only possible explanation that would explain why they were always together, and why they were even friends.

"_That girl is blackmailing our beloved Schuichi!" _Mizu remembered telling everyone.

"_And it's our duty to free him from her evil clutches!"_

Since that day, she and the other fan club members had been scheming…yes…trying to find a way to get rid of that witch once and for all! For a long time they were clueless of how to rid their beloved red head of that evil girl…but then it had hit her.

"_I know! We'll set her up with some guy! Since she'll have a boyfriend, she won't have the extra time to torture our precious Shuichi! He'll be free!"_

Mizu grinned. Yes, she was going to set up the new guy with Keiko. Then she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Reaching into her pocket, the raven haired girl pulled out a walky talky. She pressed a button, then raised it to her ear.

"Yes, this is President Takahashi of Class C…Operation find Keiko Yukimura a boyfriend is now under way…"

Mizu grinned evilly; that Keiko had no clue _what_ she was dealing with… As President of the Shuichi Fan Club, Mizu would make sure their plan was a total success.

'_And then…Shuichi will be mine.'_

…………………………………………..

Kurama looked on quietly, observing the other members of the student council sitting around him. Everyone was talking heatedly, gesturing wildly with their hands, an occasional giggle filling the air.

However, he was too lost in his own thoughts, contemplating the events that took place last Saturday to pay attention to what they were saying. He was still mystified at how Keiko had accepted everything so easily, as if it were nothing. She'd accepted Youko and his past, seemingly welcoming him with open arms after their heart to heart conversation.

"What about…baked goods or food? Maybe we could sell that?"

"Well, _duh_ Amy it's a spring festival, obviously we have to sell food!"

"How about rice balls and musobis? They're really good!"

"That sounds awfully good to me!"

"What about a theme? What's the theme? Don't we have to have one?"

"Again, Amy it's a spring festival!"

"How about pickled plums or uh-"

"What do you think Minamino-san?"

Kurama blinked. Everyone had ceased their chattering and had turned to face him, staring at the red-head intently. He sat up and smiled politely. Running a hand through his hair he turned to face the raven-haired girl sitting next to him.

"I think selling rice balls and musobis is a wonderful idea, so I suppose I agree with Hikari," he said softly. The younger girl blushed. She raised her hands to her cheeks and looked at the floor, just barely mumbling a soft thank you.

"So it's settled then," piped up another girl, "we sell rice balls and musobis!"

"But who's going to make them? I myself am not very good when it comes to cooking," Amy said quietly. This question led to another argument-er-conversation about who was going to provide the food.

"I can't do it!" Mitsue insisted, "I don't even know how to use a rice cooker!" Shuyin rolled his eyes and stared at the red-head indignantly.

"How can you live in Japan and not know how to cook _rice_?" he huffed, "I'm sorry but that's pathetic." This lead to yet another squabble between the two seniors who were now yelling at the top of their lungs. Amy and Hikari sweatdropped.

Kurama sighed, shaking his head at the two and turned to Hikari once again. He offered her another charming smile and asked politely if she knew what time it was. She blushed and showed him her watch. When she saw him frown she became concerned.

"What's wrong Minamino-san?" she inquired. He assured her it was nothing and she rejoined the conversation.

"_I_ could make rice balls and musobis. That's if um…nobody minds…"

The kitsune tuned them out and mentally sighed. At this rate he wouldn't be leaving for a very long time. And that would mean he wouldn't be able to walk Keiko home.

_Why don't you just ditch'em Shuichi?_

'If it were as simple as that I would've already done so. Unfortunately, as the president of the student council I have responsibilities.'

_But what about Keiko? Imagine our little wild flower…all alone and forgotten. The poor thing, she'll be so upset to realize that her escort isn't coming to walk her home…_

'She's a big girl Youko, I'm sure she can manage to walk home by herself at least once.'

(Gasp) _You don't want to walk her home! You're dreadful, horrible, insensitive, cruel, awful-_

Kurama rolled his eyes. _Of course_ he wanted to walk her home. Why, he'd rather spend time with Keiko any day than stay here and remain cooped up in this school talking about the spring festival, which wasn't even for another month.

He idly tapped his pencil against the table, with his head in his hand as he watched everyone carry on about the decorations.

This was going to take a while…

……………………………

"It's raining," Keiko said crestfallenly as she stared out past the court yard and at the school gates. She sighed as she watched everyone begin to exit the school grounds, chattering idly with their friends under the bloom of the umbrellas. She herself hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, because well…she hadn't expected it to rain.

'_I don't see Kurama anywhere,'_ Keiko thought as she glanced around, anxiously looking for the red-head. She could hardly see through the pouring rain which was now beginning to fall in thick sheets. Finally giving up, Keiko's shoulders slumped.

'_I guess…well today is Wednesday… he must've had a school council meeting or something.'_

A light tap on the brunette's shoulder caused her to jump and nearly gasp. Keiko spun around wildly, resting startled eyes on a familiar someone. She inwardly sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

A boy of about moderate height stood before her, well-built yet lean at the same time. He had large eyes, the color of a winter sky, which were now staring back at her intently. He had short black hair which looked silken to the touch.

"You startled me!" Keiko cried. The boy offered her a polite smile.

"I apologize Keiko for I did not mean to scare you," he said mildly.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright, I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

What was his name again? Crow, or something like that? She'd been called to the office by the principal to show him around the school. He was the one the blonde had been talking about. He had seemed nice enough, but he was very quiet. Somber was more like it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, I'm looking for my friend, you know the one I told you about? Kur-Shuichi? Usually he meets me at the school gates after school so we can walk home together." Keiko remarked, hoping he didn't notice her error. He didn't…or at least he didn't let on that he did. Crow glanced around the court yard then turned back to the brunette standing beside him.

"Well no one's here except for the two of us. The courtyard's empty." he said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so huh?" Keiko stated lamely. She sighed.

"Do you have an umbrella? Anything to protect you from the rain?" Crow asked suddenly. He sounded concerned. Keiko shook her head.

"Nope, that's why I'll have to wait it out. That'll teach me not to watch the weather report in the morning." Keiko said glumly. Realization dawning in Crow's eyes, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black umbrella.

'_Big pockets,'_ Keiko thought idly. The boy offered it to her.

"You can borrow it; I have a jacket on so I don't mind lending it to you." Keiko's eyes widened considerably as he held it out to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, although her hands were itching to touch it and grab it from him. Crow nodded. Smiling, Keiko took it gladly, holding it to her chest for a moment. It was simply a miracle, the gods had answered her prayers!

"Thank you so much!" she beamed at him, a smile touching her lips. He returned it.

"My pleasure." Opening it, Keiko stepped out into the rain and smiled at Crow pleasantly. For a moment he just stood there studying her. Oblivious of his stare, Keiko held out a hand towards him. She giggled.

"Want to walk together, at least until we have to part ways?" Keiko inquired. Crow gazed at her outstretched hand in silence, then slowly nodded. Slowly, he reached out his hand and took hers. They began to walk home all the while under the protection of Crow's umbrella. Keiko chattered away happily, not noticing the way he seemed to be staring at her. Eventually they parted ways and bid each other farewell.

A Little While Later…

'_I wish Kurama were here…I know this is babyish and everything but this is the first time he's ever not been able to walk home with me…' _She inwardly sighed, as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. It wasn't like it was his fault though. He had meetings to attend to and exams to take. After all, Kurama _did_ have a life of his own.

Still…she always looked forward to spending time with him. Walking home together was like a ritual for the two of them. Keiko also hated walking home by herself. And today was definitely no exception. The brunette shivered, and not from the cold either. She came to a stop and looked both ways, checking for any cars or oncoming traffic, saw none, and began to cross the street. She wondered hat he was doing. Was he having any fun? She remembered him mentioning something about a spring festival.

The young girl was not accustomed to the eerie silence that seemed to hang in the air. It was so quiet; the only things she could hear were the steady fall of the rain and the pitter patter of her small feet as she made her way across the street. Very peculiar…not to mention creepy. She couldn't wait to get home.

Keiko was almost halfway across the road when a feeling of paranoia swept through her. She continued walking, but with every step she took she began to hurry a little more, when another wave of ominous feelings went through her. She felt as if… someone was watching her every move, their gaze burning into her. The brunette glanced over her shoulder, the street was empty. Utterly and utmost deserted. She was alone. She looked forward then nearly froze.

A short man donning a black cloak stared back at her. He had black, spiky hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity and was wearing a white bandanna. His eyes were a unique color, a dark, blood red crimson. Time seemed to freeze, as they stared at each other, the brunette found she couldn't look away. Then faster then the blink of an eye, Keiko lost sight of the peculiar, little man.

'_What…_' She glanced around uncertainly. Then in a flash of black, the man was suddenly in front of her. He had just appeared out of thin air, like a ghost. Keiko made a small squeak of fear, as he gripped her arms, and stared up at her. She remained paralyzed...noting the firm, and strong grip he had on her. Her eyes shined with fear.

"Baka ningen…" he said, his voice deep. Using one hand he ripped off the white bandanna, revealing a third, glowing eye in the middle of his forehead. She stared transfixed by the phenomenon. Keiko froze even further, feeling something trying to probe her mind.

The umbrella in her hand fell from her quivering fingers, as she was overcome with immense pain. The feeling it evoked in her was unfamiliar, and caused a painful throbbing to shoot through her body. A burning sensation enflamed her skull. A gasp escaped her lips as her vision spun. Something, whatever it was, was probing her mind, and judging by the tense, focused expression on the little man's face she guessed it had something to do with him. He tightened his grip on her, letting out a warning growl.

"Somebody help! Let me go!" she shrieked, the pain intensifying, almost becoming unbearable. It felt like something was ripping through her flesh, from the inside out. Keiko tried to pull away from him, desperate to escape from his clutches.

"Nobody will come to your aid foolish human." Keiko's cinnamon orbs glanced around wildly, and she resisted the urge to gasp. He was right. The streets were completely empty. No one was around. Keiko would not be receiving help from anyone any time soon. She was on her own.

Keiko screamed. She could feel it. Running through her most guarded secrets like a thief in an unguarded castle - opening closed doors, snatching precious memories... She'd never been mind-raped before, and decided it was the most terrifying experience she'd ever had.

"No!" she cried, renewing her attempt to get away from him. "No!"

Suddenly, as she continued to struggle, Keiko's lithe body was bathed in a beautiful blue light. Keiko closed her eyes against the bright light, a loud hissing noise filling the air. It sounded almost animalistic. Still, the little man refused to let go of her.

With her consciousness caught up in a vortex of panic, Keiko was vaguely aware of a disturbance in the air beside her, followed by a grunt from the little man. An arm hooked around her waist and yanked her forward, dislodging her from the clutches of her attacker. Her vision cleared eventually once the light gradually faded, her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself bracketed against a masculine chest. Her savior's heart thumped wildly under her palm, and she could tell the chest she was pressed against belonged to a male. Yes, definitely a male.

She was tired, her energy had been zapped out of her the moment the fire demon had touched her, started to read her mind. She slumped against the man's chest, her small hands clinging to him.

She blinked, looked up, and nearly fainted at what she saw.

'_Yusuke…'_

Her vision swam dangerously and her body began to revolt. Finally giving in…Keiko passed out, her body going lax in his arms.

……………………….

Hiei's eyes widened, and he scowled as his hands began to burn, almost scorchingly so, as if they were on fire. No…only the skin on his hands that was in contact with hers was burning. His eyes flashed. The wench had powers! But how? He didn't detect any demon blood flowing through her veins.

He stood there for a moment, glaring at the human bitch with such contempt he felt his own ki flaring. Then he froze. Someone was coming, someone with a very powerful aura, but nonetheless reeking the scent of a human. He snarled when the form of the spirit detective came into his view, snatching the bitch away from him. The unexpected appearance of Koenma's groupie would only delay his plans. Damn it! The glow surrounding the girl's body faded as the detective held the brunette tightly against his chest. Yusuke glared at him heatedly.

"This isn't over…" Yusuke whispered vehemently, venom dripping from his voice, "Now you're gonna pay big time. While I'm here to protect her, no one is messing with Keiko."

"Ahh…so you're after the kitsune's woman are you?"

Yusuke looked confused at the fire demon's words but nonetheless met his glare head on.

Hiei smirked, taking a step back. He would not fight him, for it would only be a waste of precious time. Besides… he had already found out what he'd needed to know. And when the time was right…he would take her. Because no one got away with injuring him, and he meant _no one_. He sneered at them one last time before teleporting.

……………………….

Yusuke wasted no time after that, hauling her up with a desperation that his own friends and family wouldn't have recognized. Gathering Keiko's slight weight into his arms, supporting her against him, he quickly assessed the situation. Keiko was alive, he had to do what he could to keep her alive. Cursing, he ran as fast as he could, her tiny body clasped in his arms like a treasure he would not give up. Keiko opened her eyes and stared jadedly up at him.

"Yusuke…" Her voice was a dry whisper, but nonetheless she looked mystified as she stared up at him.

"I'm here," he said, rocking her in his arms. "I'm right here."

"Kurama…"

"He's…he's not here Keiko…"

She didn't answer. She only reached up to touch his face with the tips of her fingers before she fell asleep. Sighing with relief, he thanked the gods themselves for this gift, this second chance. At this moment, he thought himself the luckiest boy to ever walk the earth. He had come just in time and had found her. Keiko.

He had been given a second chance at life…and a second chance at love.


	6. The Spring Festival

**Author's Note**

Emerald Dreams: Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. In this chappie Keiko and Yusuke make up for lost time and spend some quality time together. Plus, Keiko gets a palm reading from a physic at the spring festival and meets Botan later on! Sounds interesting right? I hope so…I'm really scared people are starting to think my fic isn't interesting anymore, what with the lack of reviews and everything… (sighs)

Anyway, I just love Yusuke; he's just so rebellious you know? Lol, but don't worry! This is still a Kurama x Keiko fic so don't think I'm going to change the pairing just like that. Anyway, in the next chapter I guarantee some romance between our favorite kitsune and brunette; but for now there's gonna be more action! Yeah! (pause) No, not _that_ kinda action you perve! Look at the rating (points vigorously)!

Youko: But I thought…didn't you just say…? Oh never mind! (sulks in the corner and pouts)

Kurama: Pervert…

Keiko: Did he really think that we were gonna…um…uh…do _that_?

Kurama: Pay no attention to him Keiko. Besides…if he tried anything I would make sure that he met a slow, painful finish.

ED: O.o

Yusuke: Emerald Dreams never has and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho…but I bet you already knew that.

Keiko: Enjoy the fic and please leave a review!

ED: Oh yeah! Before you go on to read my awesome ficcy check this out.

'_Keiko's thought.'_

(Yusuke's thoughts.)

'Kurama's thought.'

_Youko's thoughts._

ED: I should've put this up sooner! Sorry if any of you guys were confused. Anyway, later minna-san!

Warning: There is cursing (hense the rating) and there's unpleasant insults thrown back and forth, if you are um…gay then please to do not be offended kay? So…uh…yeah hehe…

**Longing**

**Chapter 6: The Spring Festival**

The trees were heavily laden, bursting with pink cherry blossoms as the petals were carried away by the crisp morning breeze. They spun down and around the young brunette, tumbling and twirling gracefully through the air, some speckling her hair and others covering the grass. A thrush sang from somewhere above, its pleasant song filling the atmosphere. Yes, spring was always beautiful; bringing back the warmth and life of the world that was lost during the cold of winter.

In Keiko Yukimura's personal opinion spring was the most beautiful season of them all.

The brunette took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air which was perfumed heavily with the scent of freshly blossomed flowers and newly cut green grass. Her lips curled with mirth as her warm eyes of russet sparkled with delight. She watched the people around her scurry about excitedly, oohing and awing at the different game booths and snack stands that littered the school grounds. Bright spring colors were everywhere, along with eye catching decorations and beautiful cherry blossom trees. A banner read in fun spring colors 'Spring Festival'.

'_Wow…Kurama did such a great job. Even though I'm missing school right now I'm so glad he invited me to come.'_

Keiko was truly excited. She casted glances from side to side, wondering to herself which booth she should go to first. One particular sign caught her attention and she eagerly began walking towards it. It really was too bad that the kitsune wasn't there with her to enjoy it, but for now she would have fun. As student council president he was busy welcoming parents and showing them around, but she was sure she would run into him later.

"Hey, Keiko wait up!" Her eyes widened considerably and she instantly recognized the boyish voice calling out to her. Turning, she saw Yusuke running towards her, holding two bags of cotton candy, weaving through the crowd. When a boy bumped into him he paused to stop and yell at him, telling him to watch where he was going. Keiko rolled her eyes at this and resisted the urge to shake her head at his brashness.

'_Some things never change...' _

It had been a couple of weeks since she had encountered the odd little man (now identified as Hiei) and had met up with Yusuke. Her old childhood friend had been brought back from the dead and was currently a spirit detective. When Yusuke had stumbled upon her being attacked by the fire koorime he had been searching for Kurama and Hiei, who were wanted by the ruler of spirit world for stealing the Forlorn Hope. As punishment Kurama had to work as a spirit detective. Keiko herself still had yet to meet the ruler of spirit world. She still was having a hard time believing how her life as she'd known it had seemingly changed over night.

The days of worrying about getting good marks and impressing boys and other things a normal high school girl should fret over seemed distant and far away. Just a couple of weeks ago the brunette had been scared she'd fail her Algebra class! But now, Keiko was worried constantly about Yusuke's, Kurama's, and her own safety. She was frequently plagued by unpleasant dreams and scared that around every dark corner and alley she walked by she'd be attacked by a fire demon.

"Yo Keiko, what are you doing all the way over here?" Keiko looked up and sure enough there was Yusuke standing in front of her. An eyebrow was raised as he stared at her, his brown eyes searching hers. When Keiko simply stared at him as if he'd grown two heads the spirit detective sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's your problem? You've been spacing out all day. Did I miss something?" He eyed her critically and the brunette shook her head.

"No…it's just…I don't know…I've been thinking a lot about just everything."

"Yeah, I guess it's been a lot to take in. But that's not an excuse you know." Keiko blinked and raised here eyes, meeting his. He donned a serious expression, one that she wasn't so accustomed to in all of the years she'd known him.

"You know you're suppose to stay close to me remember? I'm your body guard," Yusuke stated in a matter of factly tone of voice, handing Keiko her bag of cotton candy. He clucked disapprovingly like a hen scolding her chicks. The serious look that had been there had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. He smiled slightly. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked her gruffly.

"Just…the way you're acting I guess," Keiko said to him. He grinned, running a hand through his hair again.

"You think I'm funny eh? Well I'm serious and next time ya better not run off. Who knows…ya might just get snatched by a midget!" He laughed and Keiko pouted.

"You just won't let me live it down will you?" She sighed tiredly. After Keiko had awaken she'd found herself at Kurama's house and the first comprehendible words she had muttered were 'odd little man'. Even though the situation had been far from funny Yusuke had laughed at her words and had been teasing her since. Of course, he favored the word 'midget'.

Keiko shook her head at his childish antics and began to walk towards the tent again. Realizing she was once again leaving him all alone Yusuke immediately stopped laughing and caught up with her. He glanced at her curiously as he stuffed cotton candy into his mouth then stared straight ahead at the purple tent they were heading towards. His eyebrows arched slightly.

"Fortune telling? I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff. Gonna ask her to read your palm or sumthin?" Keiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…maybe…I don't know. From what Koenma told you I'm a physic right?" she said softly as she glanced at him, pausing in front of the tent. He nodded.

"Yeah, you have visions of the future I think he said. If you ask me that's kinda cool." He stopped in front of her smiling slightly. Yusuke parted the folds of the tent that served as its doors and bowed gentlemanly.

"Ladies first," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Keiko laughed, shaking her head at him. Yusuke smiled, realizing he liked it when he made her giggle. The sound of her laughter was heavenly, especially when he knew he was the cause of it.

"Why thank you Urameshi-san, I truly feel honored," Keiko said enthusiastically as she curtsied. Yusuke laughed at her silly antics. The brunette laughed right along with him as they entered the tent, Yusuke trailing after her.

……………………

**Meanwhile…**

"Keiko Yukimura…that's her name right blue ogre?" The prince of spirit world turned to regard the blue ogre standing a few feet in front of his desk with serious dark, brown eyes. The ogre nodded vigorously.

"Yes…I believe that's the human girl's name Master Koenma," he said softly. His eyes shone with curiosity as he stared at the young prince. Why was he asking about the kitsune's friend he wondered. Usually Koenma didn't bother himself with such unimportant matters unless it directly affected Ningenkai's population's safety. Other than that a mere human girl had never really caught his interest before.

At least…until now.

"What about her sir?"

Koenma shook his head. He grabbed his stamp and went back to stamping the many papers that were piled high on his desk. He deemed an annoyed expression once again as he returned to his work.

"Nothing…nothing…I just wanted to know if there was anyway we could fit her into my schedule." His voice possessed a nonchalant quality but anyone could tell by the way his eyes were constantly shifting back to the ogre out of the corner of his eye that he was waiting for the demon's response.

"Uh…well lets see…" The ogre looked through the prince's schedule, idly flipping through its pages. He paused. "There's one opening at around 5:00 p.m. Ningenkai time…?"

Koenma paused.

"That's perfect, notify Botan immediately. I want her to escort Keiko personally."

………………………

Keiko and Yusuke were seated at a small table, the self proclaimed psychic sitting in front of them. She was an American, anyone could tell by her heavy accent. A gypsy called Madam Teresa. She peered at them across the table silently, as if sizing them up. The chandelier like ruby earrings she wore shook as she jerked her head from side to side, her beady like blue eyes staring at them. Her thin bone like fingers moved erratically around her crystal ball as she continued to gaze at them. Keiko and Yusuke exchanged unsure glances, wondering what they'd gotten themselves into.

"I can tell by your close proximity that the boy is either courting you or you are very close friends," she stated, watching for their reactions. They both blushed and Keiko quietly spoke up as she moved away from the stunned spirit detective.

"Um…we're just friends…uh Madam Teresa," she said simply, her cheeks still hot.

"Oh?" The elder woman arched an eyebrow slightly. She turned to look at Yusuke.

"So I suppose you wouldn't mind me stealin him away from you right?" She laughed and winked at him. Keiko giggled, at least this supposed psychic had a sense of humor. Yusuke made a disgusted face.

"Ewww lady, you're old enough to be my grandma!" he exclaimed, shuddering with disgust. Madam Teresa simply winked at him and looked at Keiko once again.

"Hmmm…let me guess your name young one…" She gazed into her crystal ball and squinted her eyes as if trying to see something they couldn't. Keiko unconsciously leaned over the table and looked into the glowing sphere as well.

"It…begins with a 'K'…" Yusuke snorted, crossing his arms. Apparently he wasn't convinced. Keiko glared at him.

"Koharu…no Kagome? Maybe even Kitsue?" The blue eyed woman offered. Keiko shook her head and watched as she sighed.

"I'm sorry…the crystal ball has become clouded. Please, tell me what your name is?" she inquired softly. Keiko smiled.

"Yukimura Keiko and this is my rude friend Urameshi Yusuke." The brunette glared fiercely at him and resisted the urge to smack him as he stuck out his tongue at her. Madam Teresa chuckled as she watched them.

"Keiko may I read your palm?" The brunette nodded offering her hand to the older woman.

"Sure, go ahead." Madam Teresa held the brunette's outstretched hand in hers and began to run her fingers delicately along the lines of her hand. The two teenagers watched her silently, Yusuke occasionally popping a piece of cotton candy into his mouth. Teresa's eyes widened gradually suddenly and she gasped softly. She looked shocked; she jerked her wrinkled hands away from Keiko's as if she was parched by fire. Then the older woman simply gazed at her as if she was the seventh wonder of the world.

"You…you my dear have the gift of foresight," she said softly as if she didn't believe it herself. Keiko's eyes widened and Yusuke grabbed her other hand, thinking it was time they take their leave. When Madam Teresa saw this she shook her head fiercely knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Do not worry young ones I will not tell a soul. I apologize for the way I reacted I was just…shocked that's all." Keiko calmed a bit at her words but Yusuke stared at her suspiciously, not sure if they should trust this strange old woman.

"How the heck do we know you won't go telling everybody?" he questioned her warily, his eyes searching hers. The elder woman cleared her throat.

"I'm a psychic as well so I do not regard you as a freak. I swear young one," she paused as she stared at Keiko, "your secret is safe with me."

Keiko sighed, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders and turned to regard her incredulous friend. She spoke softly.

"Yusuke…she does have a point…I really think we can trust her."

The spirit detective stared back at her, his eyebrows scrunched together. Realizing that she firmly believe this estranged woman was trustworthy he then sighed as he let go of her hand. If she trusted her then he supposed he might as well to. Keiko had a knack for knowing things like that.

"Fine," he stated stiffly, sitting back down. The brunette smiled at him happily and offered her hand to the physic once again.

"Do you think you could read more?" she inquired hopefully. Madam Teresa smiled back at her and nodded.

"Of course young one…" Pause.

"You are kind hearted but strong willed and determined. You will not allow anyone to push you around. You have a few close friends yet, you are uncertain about something…perhaps your powers?"

Keiko nodded silently in agreement. She took back her hands and began to twiddle her fingers absentmindedly. A bad habit, usually it meant she was nervous. Her eyes shined with uncertainty. The elder woman's smile vanished as fast as it had appeared. Yusuke noticed this and tensed.

"However, you must learn to overcome your fears and control your powers…and soon. Danger draws near, a dark presence is approaching and will strike you and your friends when you least expect it. If you do not gain control of your powers then you will be left vulnerable and defenseless, for your friends will not be there to protect you." Madam Teresa's voice had lost its playful mirth and had been replaced with solemnity. She rose silently and began to usher them out of the tent.

"Leave at once, I do not know when this darkness will strike but it will be soon! You must leave here NOW!" She pushed them gently and drew down the curtains, putting up a closed sign as soon as they were forced outside. A muffled "Good luck!" was heard and for a long moment they just stood there, stunned.

'_Eh…?'_

Keiko blinked.

Yusuke snorted.

"What a nut job." Yusuke shook his head as he turned to stare at the estranged brunette. "Let's go, I wanna get away as far away from that crazy old hag as soon as possible."

Keiko was still too shocked to protest as Yusuke dragged her away from Madam Teresa's tent. She blinked again, looked at Yusuke, and then looked down at their hands which were entwined together. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink and she felt them grow hot. The only boy she'd ever even remotely held hands with was Kurama. Despite the occasional glances and scornful glares thrown her way, Keiko allowed Yusuke to lead her.

'_Even though she acted kind of funny, I still can't help but think Madam Teresa isn't totally crazy. After all, I never told her about my visions or powers and that was one of the first things she pointed out to me when she read my palm...'_

**Danger draws near, a dark presence is approaching and will strike you and your friends when you least expect it…**

'_What does it mean? What's going to happen?'_

**However, you must learn to overcome your fears and control your powers…and soon...**

'_If I don't learn how to control my powers…does that mean the people around me will be put in danger? But how…how can I do that?'_

As these thoughts whirled around in her mind Yusuke pushed through the crowd hurriedly, guiding her as they made their way through. The brunette failed to notice the way his face had hardened, worry creasing his brow, for she was lost in her own thoughts. Apparently the spirit detective didn't totally believe that the psychic was a nut either.

(Today was supposed to be fun and relaxing for us. We were supposed to play some games, hang out, munch on some snacks and sip some sweet tea. Now…this. Damn…now I'm gonna have to report this to Koenma because as much as I hate to admit this I know that the old hag wasn't totally wasting her breath.)

He glanced at her over his shoulder and grinned, hoping it would appease her worries somewhat. Broken out of her thoughts and realizing he was attempting to comfort her; Keiko feigned a smile as well.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Yusuke felt his heart flutter in the familiar way it had begun to whenever he was around her. Keiko was beautiful. But her smile was just so genuine and sweet that it made her even more gorgeous in his eyes. He didn't know if she fully comprehended the psychic's words or if she even understood the danger she was constantly put in just by being in his presence but he was glad that she was still here, standing by him. And no matter what that damn psychic said he would always be there to protect her. The innocence that she seemed to possess just made him yearn to protect her without a moment's hesitation.

"Yusuke, where are we going?" Keiko's soft melodic voice broke him out of his reverie.

He glanced at her then tugged her towards one of the game booths.

"I just thought I'd win ya sumthin that's all." Keiko watched him as he handed a dollar in change to the woman in charge of the game booth. He was handed three balls and the two watched as the woman arranged a set of pins on a small table. When she was done Yusuke turned to regard the brunette once again.

"Which stuffed animal do you want?" He jabbed a finger in the general direction of the stuffed animals set up on another table against the back wall. Keiko skimmed them all then paused at one in particular which seemed to have caught her attention almost immediately.

"That one over there," she said, pointing at a white fox sitting on its hind legs in the middle. It had bright amber eyes and pure, white fur which looked silken to the touch, and had a pair of canine like ears set upon its head. Even though it was a mere imitation of a snow fox Keiko thought it looked very cute. Vaguely, it reminded her of Kurama and Youko, and she supposed that's why she liked it. Yusuke smiled.

"Fine, I'll get that one for you." He raised his arm, aimed and threw a ball at the pins. As soon as it made contact they were all knocked over. The woman went over to the stuffed animals and grabbed the one of Keiko's choice and handed it to her. The brunette crushed it against her chest and smiled happily, her eyes shining with mirth. Yusuke grinned. Even if it was only for a short period of time he was glad he could momentarily rid her of her troubles and worries.

It was still early, and Keiko would have fun. Yusuke would see to it that no dark presence or monsters would ruin it for them.

As they carried on about the school grounds visiting the many different places the spring festival had to offer the two forgot about the psychic's warning and had fun. Unfortunately, the same was not to be said for our red-haired heroine.

Kurama was not able to meet up with them until a little later. As soon as he was relieved of his duties by another council member the kitsune encountered the most odd and peculiar sight, one that rendered him speechless…and perhaps disturbed.

………………………

Kurama blinked.

_Wow…truly for the first time I am speechless Shuichi. I mean, I knew they adored us and worshipped the very ground we walked on, but this? This is too much even for me. I'm far from flattered; in fact I'm highly disturbed._

And Kurama couldn't agree more.

'Yes, this is quite the departure from their normal antics.'

There, before the stunned teenager's very eyes were hundreds of fan girls, _his_ fan girls, as in members of the Shuichi Fan Club, gathered around a platform, screaming shrilly and jumping around wildly as if they were at a rock concert. Well, at least _most _of them were girls. Standing in the middle of it all was Mizu Takahashi, the president of his obsessive and fanatical fan club, beaming proudly down at the other fan girls, grinning smugly. Raising a megaphone to her mouth, she grinned and began to speak in a loud, booming voice, catching everyone within hearing distance's attention. Vaguely, the red-head thought, he didn't remember that platform being there before.

"Is everyone having a good time at Shuichi Minamino's wonderful Spring Festival?" The crowd of rabid fan girls answered affirmatively in squeals and cries of utmost giddiness and delight causing Mizu's blue eyes to twinkle.

"Well it gets even better. Behold the wonders of weaving!" She paused and reached into a box, rummaging through its contents before standing back up. Smoothing her pleated skirt Mizu smiled. Slowly, she held out her hand. Everyone's mouth seemed to gape wide open, including the kitsune's. A couple of awes and oohs sounded in the air and faint murmurings erupted among the teenage girls, whose eyes were beginning to gleam as their mouths began to water. One of the girls even had the nerve to ask "Is it real?"

Kurama visibly paled.

The blonde was holding out a plushy, but not just any plushy. Kurama realized immediately who it was supposed to be with complete shock and utmost horror. All color drained from his face, replaced with a leaden gray. After a moment of simply gaping at the distended doll, he swallowed hard and forced himself to look again.

Wary, yet hesitant emerald eyes roved over the doll's features, catching sight of the bight red mane atop its head and its bright, green button eyes. Its fuchsia clad body hung limply from the blonde's tight grip, and the kitsune immediately regretted not making a run for it sooner.

_Move slowly Shuichi, movement will simply attract their attention. Careful now, yes, one step at a time…_

Shuichi took a step back, then another one, slowly backing away from the large crowd of teenagers who looked about ready to swamp Mizu.

_Hmph. And you call me an animal…_

"Is it not magnificent? Am I not genius? This my friends, is one of the many genuine, hand crafted, one of a kind Shuichi Minamino plushies I have here with me today! This can be yours for just five dollars, $2.50 for fan club members. I'll tell you, if you purchase one right now I'll throw in a free photograph of our beloved bishie! Now if that's not a bargain then I don't know what is!" At the sophomore's words Mizu smiled as the teenagers rushed forward, most girls round her age, some even boys, screaming wildly as they rummaged through their pockets and purses for any money or change they could get their greedy hands on. The sound of clinking coins filled the air and they surged forward once again, desperately hoping to get the blonde's attention.

"I have money right here! Please, give me one!" screamed one girl, pushing others out of her way desperately.

"Wait, I'm a club member! Here's $2.50!"

"Hey, stop pushing me you hussy!" screeched an angry brunette, eyes stormy, as she pushed the other shorter yet pudgy red-head.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"We're already outside dumbass! Well, I can't expect much more from a dumb blonde…" quipped an ebony haired girl, sighing. The blonde's green eyes lit up with fury.

"Bitch, say that to my face!"

"You queer! Move out of my way!" wailed a whiny tall girl to a lanky boy sporting a tiara in front of her.

"Do you really think you can pull that off?" scoffed a senior with flowing golden hair, "As if, hit the road cross dresser!"

And that was all it took.

The crowd of adoring teens that merely shared one thing in common, their love for the red-headed bishie, became an angry, screaming and kicking mob, pulling each other's hair and proceeding to punch whomever they could get their hands on.

Kurama took one last and final step back before taking off, running as fast as he could.

…………………………

"Hey, Keiko do you hear that?"

The brunette paused and slowly turned to face the spirit detective, sporting a curious yet puzzled expression. Yusuke couldn't help but think it was cute. She arched a delicate eyebrow at him, and then looked in the direction he was gazing, eyes darting around. The sound of a distant voice steadily coming closer was heard, filling the air. If Keiko didn't know any better she could've sworn it was…

"Yusuke do you think it's-" The puzzled teen girl's words trailed off as a familiar person came into her sight. She blinked then realized indeed it was him and a genuine smile bloomed on her features. She was about to greet him but then realized something was wrong and refrained from waving.

The kitsune's long crimson hair flowed behind him as he ran. He was panting, visibly breathing deeply, his cheeks flushed slightly from exertion. He looked almost out of breath the young girl decided, not taking her eyes away from him. Keiko frowned slightly upon seeing the look of desperation and slight panic marring the fox's usually calm and collected features. Kurama's luminescent jade orbs shined with dread and a flickered with alarm as he gazed at her. For what reason did Kurama have to be alarmed and frightened Keiko thought.

"Hey…Kurama what's going on?" inquired a confused Yusuke, scratching his head. He wasn't used to seeing his team mate in such a state.

"Kurama-kun?"

When Keiko saw the mobs of screaming fan girls stampeding after him, pushing over booths and displays as they went, desperately reaching out for him she gasped and took a step back. Screams pierced the air as people moved and ran out of the way of the mob of fan girls.

"What the hell!" screeched an overwhelmed Yusuke as he gaped at the rabid girls chasing Kurama.

"Kurama…?"

"Keiko, Yusuke, run!"

Keiko was snapped out of her daze and allowed the kitsune to grab her hand and drag her along once again.

…………………………

It was the end of a long day.

Keiko wanted to go to bed. The brunette sighed as she lay on her side on her soft comfy bed, clutching a lumpy pillow to her chest. Her brown hair was still moist from the shower she had taken just earlier, the coffee colored locks clinging to the skin of her shoulders. The young girl could feel her eyes drifting shut as she rested there in silence. They were getting heavier and heavier every second.

Kurama and Yusuke were downstairs talking. About what Keiko could only guess. Quite frankly she didn't really care, for she was too tired to.

The brunette sighed quietly.

They had run what had seemed a thousand miles to Keiko's house to escape the evil girls that made up Kurama's fan club. They had been so determined to catch the red-head, but eventually they'd all retreated once they'd reached a block prior to the brunette's house. Poor Kurama. He had worked so hard to arrange the festival, and only for those obnoxious fan girls to ruin it. But of course she knew that was the least of his worries now.

Keiko's eyelids drooped and drowsiness seized her. She was about to fall asleep when a foreign, yet cheerful voice pierced the air.

"Going to sleep? It's too early, why it's only 7:00!"

Keiko blinked.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The brunette glanced around slowly as she realized the gravity of the situation. Someone, other than herself was in her room. Not Yusuke and certainly not Kurama. The voice had been too bubbly and feminine to belong to either of them. A wave of confusion washed over her. Keiko's mahogany eyes shined with utter perplexity as she looked around her seemingly empty room.

Was she going crazy?

Had she simply imagined it?

Keiko could've sworn she'd heard a voice…yet she saw no one.

A melodic giggle filled the room. Keiko wondered if she was simply imagining it.

"Hey, I'm up here!" a jubilant, girlish voice cried. Keiko gasped and looked upwards towards the ceiling. She nearly fainted. There, up above the bewildered brunette was a girl who looked no older than herself, smiling brightly down at her. Except, this girl was _floating_ on an oar. Floating. As in hovering above the ground. On an _oar_. Her large, pink orbs shimmered with merriment and mirth as she beamed down at Keiko from her perch on her oar. Keiko also noticed that the girl's silken hair was an odd color as well, a light blue, which complimented her pink eyes. The azure tresses were swept up into a high ponytail on top of her head. Her lithe form donned a traditional pink kimono. All in all, the girl was very odd to say the least.

Keiko simply gawked at her.

"Am I really that fascinating to look at?" the girl inquired, floating closer to the brunette. She smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Botan! Nice to meet you Keiko!"

Keiko gasped. The girl knew her name! What was going on? Who was this Botan person and why was she floating on an oar in _her_ room? Was she a ghost? Was she going crazy, or was she simply dreaming? Keiko pinched herself, closing her eyes.

'_Okay…I'm gonna count to three…then I'll wake up and know this is all just a silly dream my mind concocted as a result of lack of sleep. That's right…it's just a dream…when I wake up it'll be morning and I'll go downstairs and make pancakes and eggs…maybe even bacon. Okay, starting…now. 1…2…3!'_

Keiko's eyes fluttered open. Much to her dismay the blue-haired girl was still there, except she was much, _much_ closer to Keiko now, their noses almost touching, as the girl now identified as Botan stared back at her curiously.

"Whatcha doin?" she inquired, intrigued by Keiko's actions.

Keiko couldn't help it. Caught off guard, the brunette screamed.


End file.
